del futuro al pasado
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: cuatro niños llegan del futuro y pondrán de cabeza a ranma y los demás que viven en Nerima FINAL
1. Chapter 1

(los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y algunos son míos)

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal en Nerima,sobre todo en la casa Tendo,y que los dos mas jovenes de la familia Tendo y Saotome no paraba de discutir sobre todo después de la boda fallida,las peleas que tenían cada vez eran mas fuertes,asta que Soun Tendo y Gema saotome estaban pensando un plan para casarlos,una mañana las dos familias estaban desayunando tranquilamente (ya que ni Nabiki ni Akane ni Ranma tenían que ir al instituto ya que estaban de vacaciones de verano) escucharon un fuerte ruido en el Dojo y todos sin pensarlo fueron a ver que ocurría, al llegar pudieron ver a dos niñas y dos niños no mas de diez años que no paraban de discutir de algo que se había roto,todos se acercaron para interrumpirlos pero los niños estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera se percataron de las dos familias

-fue tu culpa por que se rompió el espejo-dijo una niña con el pelo negro agarrado en una trenza y que tenía como una especie de felpa en el pelo a la otra niña

-eso no es verdad Kaori,fue culpa de Junior-dijo la otra niña que tenía el pelo largo de color lila con dos orquillas a cada lado

-eso no es verdad Shaori-dijo el niño,la familia no pudo verlo bien por que era el mas bajitp y estaba detras de los otros tres niños-fue Ryu

-como te atreves Junior ha decir que he sido yo-dice el niño enfadado,tenía el pelo corto con una pañoleta en la cabeza,Akane le recordó a alguien pero no recordaba a quien-yo no he sido tú caíste encima mío

-y Kaori encima mío-dijo Junior

-no es verdad fue Shaori-contestó Kaori

-no, yo no fui-dijo la niña llamada Shaori desafiando-por que no peleamos a si sabremos quien fue?

-de acuerdo-dijo Junior saltando y poniéndose delante de Shaori en posición de combate-cuando quieras

Toda la familia observaban a los cuatro niños inpresionados y además se veía que sabían luchar

-Vasta ya-gritó Akane arta de ver como esos niños no paraban de discutir,los cuatro niños miraron Akane y después a los demás pero sobre todp a Ranma-y se puede saber quién sois?-junior miró Akane amenazántemente

-la pregunta es quién eres tú?-dijo Junior,Akane lo miró de arriba abajoy se sorprendió no solo ella si no los demás,Akane no se lo podía creer ese niño era como la copia en miniatura de su prometido,pelo de color negro azabache atado en una cola,ojosazules,con un traje chino,lo único que no tenían en común es un pendiente de aro y de oro en la oreja derecha,Akane miró al otro niño y también tenía un pendiente pero este en la oreja izquierda,miró a la niña de pelo lila que tenía los ojos del mismo color que el pelo asta le recordó a Shampo, luego miró a la otra niña a los ojos y los tenía azules como el niño llamado Junior,y el color de pelo de la niña que se llama Kaori era negro con destellos azulados,entonces una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos-vamos contesta,a ellos si se quienes son-dijo el niño señalando a las dos familias-pero a ti no te conozco

-que quieres decir que nos conoces-dijo Nodoka y el niño al mirarla sonrió de medio lado

-nosotros os conocemos por que en nuestro tiempo os conocemos-dijo el niño llamado Ryu enfadado

-venga Ryu no te enfades-dijo Shaori coquetamente-ya sabemos que el único que decía que no querías venir eres tú

-oye,yo tampoco quería venir-dijo Kaori-seguro que mi mama me castigará por una buena temporada-ahora seria-y seguro que a vosotros tres también

-tonterías-dijo Junior sin quitarle la mirada Akane-un Saotome no le tiene miedo a nada

-que quieres decir con eso-dice Gema-dime niño

-creo que dije algo que no devía-dijo Junior-pero ya da igual ... mi nombre es Ranma Saotome ... pero me llaman Junior-todos se sorprendieron-venimos del futuro por que solo queríamos conocer a nuestros padres de jovenes

-como es que te llamas como yo?-dijo Ranma intentando digerir lo que el niño les había dicho

-es muy sencillo-dijo Junior con aires de superioridadyo seré tu hijo y ella-señalando a Kaori-es mi hermana mayor,Kaori-Ranma estaba sorprendido y no sabía que pensar

-yo soy Ryu -suspiro-y seré hijo de Ryoga

-y yo ssoy Shaori ... la futura hija de Shampo y de Mousse

-que!-dijo Ranma-no puedo creerlo

-valla,entonces Mousse conseguirá conquistar a Shampo-dijo Nabiki

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Shaori

-si pasáis un tiempo por aquí sabrás a lo que me refiero-dijo Nabiki

-y como habéis llegado asta este tiempo?-preguntó Soun

-con el espejo griego-dijo Ryu-nos lo prestó el maestro haposai

-claro el espejo griego-dijo Ranma-como no había caído

-pero tenemos un problema-dijo Kaori acercándose a Ranma

-cual-dijo Ranma mirando a la niña que tenía parecido a él pero también a otra persona

-pues el espejo se rompió y no podremos volver a nuestro tiempo-mirando a su hermano-y todo por tu culpa Junior

-eso no es verdad-respondió indignado Junior

-bueno ya que sabemos quien sois-dijo Katumi sonriente-es hora que comáis algo

-si-dijo Junior-me muero de hambre

-entonces vamos a la sala-dijo Soun,todos salieron y se fueron a la sala a comer,cuando llegaron se sentaron

-os puedo preguntar cuantos años tenéis?-dijo Akane algo tímida,los cuatro niños la miraron extrañados

-te lo digo por un trozo de pastel-dijo Kaori

-no digas tonterías-dijo Junior

-vale,era broma,es que estoy practicando-dijo Kaori-tengo once años

-yo diez-dijo Ryu

-yo también-dijo Shaori

-yo no tengo que decir mi edad a alguien que no conozco-dijo Junior-ahora, dime quien eres

-yo soy ...-Akane la costaba decirlo ese niño la intimidaba mucho ... la expresión que tenía de desconfianza sobre ella,eso no lo entendía,y también que conocía a todos menos a ella pero por que ,vale que Ranma eligiera a otra chica para casarse,pero tan mal quedaron,se odiaban tanto-pues me llamo ...

-he donde esta mi mama-dijo Kaoro interrumpiendo Akane

-es verda,donde está?-dijo Junior

-si nos decis el nombre de ella,os lo diremos,eso si la conocemos-dijo Nabiki para saber quien era

-pues claro que conocéis a mi madre-dice Kaori y Akane la miro sabiendo que diría el nombre de Ukio-ella se llama Akane ... Akane Saotome-todos la miraron sin ccomprender,entonces por que no reconocían a su futura ,madre,Ranma miró Akane preocupado ya que si esos niños no la conocían es por que la había pasado algo y esos niños no pudieron conocerla,pero desechó la idea ya que Kaori dijo que si su madre se enterase la castigaría,en cambio Akane en el momento de escuchar su nombre empezó a toser desesperadamente

-tienes algún problema?-dijo Junior mirandola con mala cara

-Junior dejala,no la molestes-dijo Kaori

-vale ...-dijo Junior-pero por lo menos que nos diga su nombre

-si-dijo Kaori mirando Akane- cual es tu nombre

-valla si que habrá cambiado mi hermanita físicamente en un futuro-dijo Nabiki-como es físicamente mi hermana?

-como es la señora Saotome?dijo Ryu pensativo-nunca me había fijado en eso ... primero es una mujer ... segundo ... no se que decir mas ja ja ja-todos calleron de espalda

-que tonto eres Ryu-dijo Shaori-ella es mas bajita que el señor Saotome,creo que no tiene arrugas ...

-oye Shaori-dijo Junior-no digas esas cosas ... o si no mi mama no quedrá que nos casemos cuando seamos adultos

-QUE!-dijeron todos los adultos

-es que somos novios-dijo Junior

-pero yo no creo que nos casemos-dijo Shaori-por que mi papa dice que no le agradas y tu mama dice que no le agrado

-bueno dejemos eso ... como es mi mama-dijo Junior-es mas bajita que mi papa,tiene el pelo largo aunque mi papa le dice que le gusta mas con el pelo corto,nunca se enfada,bueno solo con Kaori por que quiere estafar a todo el mundo,es delgada,y sobre todo-mirando Akana de muy malas formas-ella y mi papa se quieren mucho ... y no pienso permitir que te metas en medio-mirando a los demas con buenas formas-donde esta mi mama,quiero conocerla-todos le miraron y nadie decía nada

-ella ..-dijo Ranma señalando Akane-es Akane tu madre-y los cuatro niños se sorprendieron

continuará ..........................................

espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo y por favor dejarme comentarios para saber que tal lo hago


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que os guste este capitulo

Capitulo 2

Todos estaban en silencio y observando a los cuatro niños pero sobre todo a Junior y Kaori que estos dos miraban Akane con cara de no entender

-tu eres mi mama?-dice Junior incredulo

-no puede ser-dice Kaori-tu te llamas Akane Saotome?

-no-dijo Akane seria

-lo sabía-dice Junior -esta chica no puede ser nuestra madre

-si es verdad-dice Kaori-en las fotos mama es mas delgada,también es mas bonita ... ah y tiene el busto mas grande

-vasta-dice Akane-no consiento que os metáis conmigo ... vosotros sois unos niños desconsiderados y otras cosas ...y me llamo Akane Tendo lo habéis oido,y no cabe duda que sois hijos de Ranma-que este se enfadó por lo que dijo su prometida-sois unos maleducados y con esto me voy-Akane se disponía a salir

-Akane no te pongas a si-dice Nabiki-tu misma lo has dicho son solo niños

-tienes razón Nabiki-dice Akane

-si Akane-dice Katumi tienes que tratarles bien ... piensa que seran tus futuros hijos hermanita

-bueno si-dice Akane algo sonrojada al mirar a los dos niños,luego miró a Ranma que estaba peleaando con su padre y se sonrojó mas-nunca pensé que viviría esta situación

-entonces aprobechalo querida-dice Nodoka-y tienes que estar contenta ... mi hijo Ranma te demostrará que es un hombre entre todos los hombres y sobre todo que es muy varonil-Akane se sonrojó y Ranma miró a su madre sonrojado ya que no había pensado en eso

-oye-dice Ranma para cambiar de conversación-donde estan vuestros padres niños?-los cuatro le miraron

-no es por nada-dice Junior desafiando con la mirada a Ranma-pero no soy ningún niño

-a no entonces que eres-dice Ranma de la misma actitud que el niño

-mi mama dice que soy un hombrecito-dice Junior -y eso significa que soy un hombre

-pues dile a tu mama que se ponga gafas-dice Ranma

-no te metas con mi mama-dice Junior con los ojos vidriosos-o si no sabrás quien soy ... aunque seas mi papa

-y que me vas hacer ... me vas a pegar-dice Ranma riéndose y en ese momento Akane le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo casi inconsciente

-Ranma no te burles de él-dice Akane-siempre haces lo mismo ... no ves que es solo un niño,que pronto será un chico mayor-ella se acercó a Junior para ponerse a su altura-y dime Junior sabe tus padres como los de tus amigos que estáis aquí?

-no-dice Junior con lágrimas en los ojos-yo no quiero estar aquí ... quiero estar con mi mama Nodoka ... y mi papa no es como él-señalando a Ranma-quiero ir con mi papi-llorando sin consuelo,Akane sin pensarlo lo abrazó,aunque no entendía por que decía eso de mama Nodoka si ella su madre,en cambio Ranma no se creía lo que el niño había dicho que significaba eso no lo entendía y sin darse cuenta se le formo un gran vacío en su interior ahora se preguntaba que había pasado con Akane

-has visto lo que has organizado Ranma-dijo Gema dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-pero si yo no he hecho nada-dice indignado Ranma

-lo que podemos notar es que Akane será una buena madre-dice Nodoka viendo como Akane consolaba a Junior que este ya estaba mas tranquilo

-si mi pequeña Akane será una escelente madre y también una buena esposa-dice Soun feliz-que feliz soy Saotome se casaran y tendrán heredero

-si Tendo tienes razón-dice Gema -esto lo tenemos que celebrar

-Kasumi,hija,tenemos que celebrar esta dicha-dice Soun

-claro papa-dice Katumi

-yo te ayudo-dice Nodoka,las dos se levantaron para celebrar que los dos mas jovenes se uniran en matrimonio y tendrán heredero

-va haber una fiesta-dice Ryu-eso me gusta

-yo también quiero ayudar-dice Shaori levantándose y marchándose detrás de Nodoka y Katumi

-espera!por que hay que hacer una fiesta-dice Ranma-no creo que sea conveniente

-claro que si-dice Nabiki-además ya no puedes hacer nada-señalando a los dos padres de Ranma y Akane lo estaban festejando,Ranma miró Akane que todavía estaba abrazando a Junior y Ranma sonrió por ver esa imagen y él se acercó a ellos

-ya estás mejor Junior-dice Akane tiernamente

-si ya estoy mejor mami-dice Junior,Akane como Ranma se sorprendieron,Akane al levantar la vista vio los ojos azules de su prometido que este sonreía

-sabes Akane,seras la mejor madre-dice Ranma,Akane se sonrojó y entonces Junior miró a Ranma

--mi papa dice lo mismo-dice Junior y miró Akane-que si estuviera con nosotros sería la mejor-Akane y Ranma se sorprendieron,la chica se puso palida y se preguntaba que había pasado con ella y por que no podía estar con sus hijos,por otro lado Ranma se congeló y se sintió igual que cuando tuvo Akane en sus brazos cuando pensaba que estaba muerta,Nabiki por otro lado miró al niño seria como si a si descubriera que le pasará a su hermana menor,en cambio Gema y Sou pararon de celebrar y Soun le iba preguntar sobre su hija Akane-siento mucho como te tratado antes ... es que no te reconocí,las fotos que tenemos no tienes el pelo corto y estas diferente,pero ahora se que eres mi mama mi papa me dijo que eras a si de dulce

-no te preocupes Junior,yo ya lo he olvidado-dice Akane-además Ranma está arrepentido de lo que te ha dicho,verdad que si Ranma

-si lo estoy-dice Ranma resignado

-nuestros padres como los de Ryu y Shaori no saben que estamos aquí-dice Kaori metiendose en la conversación-y si nos llegara ha encontrar seguro que mi papi y mi mama nos castigará

-pero eso no pasará-dice Ryu

-por que no-dice Ranma

-es que el espejo griego se rompió-continuó Ryu

-es verdad-dice Ranma

-y ahora como volveréis-dice Akane apenada-vuestros padres se preocuparan

-nunca volveré a ver a mi papa-dice Junior

-yo quiero ver a mi papi-dice Kaori

-yo-dice Ryu apunto de llorar-quiero ver a mis papas les hecho de menos

-Ryu eres un niño pequeño-dice Junior

-mira quien habla-dice Ryu-el que tiene nueve años

-pero me falta un mes para cumplir los diez-dice Junior-como nos iremos a casa? mi papa se enfadará y esta vez con razón y ni siquiera Ukio ni Shampo me podrán salvar ... todo es por mi culpa

-además que rompiste el espejo-dijo Ryu

-vasta Ryu-dijo Kaori-venga hermanito, no te pongas a si,ya verás que todo se solucionará,además le podemos pedir ayuda a la abuela Coloone y al maestro Happosai

-es verdad-dice Junior feliz levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Ranma y la de Akane-vamos, papi,mami,vallamos a verlos

-espera Junior-dice Akane-antes tenemos que hablar sobre esta situación

-no entiendo-dijo Kaori

-que no podemos ir diciendo que sois nuestros hijos-dice Ranma-y también va por ti Ryu ... no puedes decir que eres hijo de Ryoga-en ese momento entró Shaori seguida de Katumi y Nodoka-igual va para ti Shaori no puedes decir que tus padres son Shampo ni Mousse-los niño dijeron que si con la cabeza no muy convencidos

-niños hemos hecho galletas-dijo Katumi-antes de salir tendréis que comer -y sin decir nada los niños empezaron a comer

-Kaori, Junior,yo quiero haceros una pregunta-todos miraron a Soun Tendo que estaba muy serio-por que decis que conocéis a mi hija Akane por fotos?

-mi mama-dijo Kaori muy seria-se fue a los seis mese de nacer Junior,por eso llamamos a la abuela Nodoka mama

-como que se fue-dice Nabiki no muy convencida

-mi mama-continuó Junior triste-murió ... por la misma enfermedad que la mama de mi mama

continuará ..................................................

ya se saben que le pasó Akane y pronto estará el siguiente capitulo

por favor comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo,antes de nada quiero aclarar que no se como murió la mama de Akane pero seguro que fue por alguna enfermedad y como hay enfermedades que se hederan de padres a hijos he hecho que Akane la herede ... bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo y espero que os guste

Capitulo 3

Todos estaban en silencio y petrificados sin saber que decir,Akane estaba pálida se había enterado de algo que nole gustaba, de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas en pensar cual sería su destino, ella moriría y no vería crecer a sus propios hijos ni estaría con su gran amor Ranma no entendía el por que y sobre todo por que a ella, sin pensarlo se levantó como si fuera un robot y se fue de ese lugar ya que no podía seguir allí,por otro lado Ranma Saotome estaba en shock con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder pensar la noticia que su querida prometida a la única que creía su propia prometida moriría no le entraba en la cabeza, su corazón latía tan rápido que el mismo pensaba que se le hiba a salir,su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía peor mucho peor cuando la tuvo enbrazos en Jusenko(no se si se escribe a si)que él creía que estaba muerta pero no era a si estaba viva,sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar él quería huir de ese lugar o despertarse y que todo valla sido una mala pesadilla,inconscientemente negaba con la cabeza bruscamente,todos en la sala estaban en shock ni notaron que Akane se había ido y que Ranma cada vez estaba mucho mas nervioso asta que se levantó rápidamente haciendo que todos le miraran

-no! estáis mintiendo-gritó Ranma llorando desesperadamente,Akane estaba en su habitación llorando pero ese grito hizo que saliera de su cuarto y bajara las escaleras y pudo ver a su prometido,en cambio Soun lloraba en silencio pero ese grito de Ranma paro de llorar y sintió pena por su futuro yerno,igual pasaba con las hermanas mayores de Akane -sois unos mentirosos,no os creo,ella no puede morir y dejarme -Ranma se puso de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo llorando como un niño,su madre sin pensarlo igual que su padre fueron abrazarlo-no creo nada de lo que dicen son unos mentirosos,ella no puede morir que haré yo ... yo la amo -dijo esto en un susurro llorando mas tranquilamente que sus padres que estaban a su lado pudieron oir claramente

-Ranma,hijo-dijo Gema -la verdad es que no se que decir ... pero esto pasará en un futuro

-pues no quiero vivir en ese futuro -continuó Ranma-no sin ella

-hijo por favor-dijo esta vez Nodoka con el corazón destrozado por ver en este estado a su único hijo-no puedes pensar a si ... como dice tu padre falta mucho para que pase esta desgracia, pero ella no te dejará del todo-Ranma la miró tenía los ojos inchados del llanto,Akane que lo presenció todo quería ir a consolar a su prometido pero lo único que hizo fue ir a su habitación cambiarse por su traje de entrenamiento e ir al Dojo para entrenar y quitarse esa rábia que tenía-ella te dejará dos hijos para que los cuides-Ranma inmediatamente se levantó sin ninguna lágrima

-necesito estar solo-dijo Ranma tristemente-estaré en mi habitación ... por favor no me molestéis-y con eso se fue a su cuarto,cuando entró fue directamente a la ventana,miró al cielo,estaba todo depejado con un sol que iluminaba toda la ciudad,el suspiró i se tumbó bova abajo y su cabeza apollada en sus brazos,otra vez empezó a llorar silenciosamente,en estos momentos le dava igual todo lo único que le interesaba era su prometida Akane sin darse cuenta sonrió-no voy ha dejar que mueras Akane ... en ese tiempo habrás muerto pero en este no lo vas hacer ... no me vas ha dejar ... no lo voy a permitir-y sin darse cuenta se durmió,en cambio en la sala estaban todos pasmados por lo ocurrido y sobre todo por la noticia

-mi papa se pondrá bien?-preguntó Kaori tímidamente

-si se pondrá-contestó Nodoka-él es muy fuerte

-nunca lo había visto a si-siguió Kaori-siempre sonríe

-y mi mama-dijo Junior-donde está ella?

-pues ahora que lo dice no lo se-dijo Kasumi algo triste-se iría sin darnos cuenta

-no le teníais de haberles dicho lo de tu mamA-dijo Shaori en forma de regaño

-pero ellos preguntaron-dijo Junior

-ya esta hecho no pues ya está-dijo Ryu

-podría ir al Dojo?-dijo Kaori,Soun la miró y sonrió

-claro-dijo Soun la niña sonrió-y que vas hacer?

-quisiera entrenar-dijo Kaori-mi papa dice que entrenar hace que puedas pensar y a la vez te sientes mejor

-claro ve pequeña-dijo Kasumi muy maternal-la niña se levantó y se fue al Dojo

-entonces-empezó hablar Nabiki-sabéis pelear

-claro -dijo Shaori-mi mama y mi papa me enseñaron

-a mi también me enseñaron mis padres-dijo Ryu

-a mi y a Kaori nos enseñó el abuelo Gema cuando eramos muy pequeños- dijo Junior-me acuerdo que papa no quería ... pero cuando ya eramos mas grandes e,pezó ha entrenarnos él

-eh-dijo Gema-y por que no nos enseñáis lo que sabéis-todos miraron a Gema y los tres niños sonrieron y los adultos se levantaron

-a que esperamos vamos a ver lo que sabéis hacer-dijo Soun

-Junior-dijo Gema-aún os sigo entrenando

-no-dijo Junior papa dice que estás muy viejo para hacer cualquier cosa

-que hijo mas mal agradecido que tengo-dijo Gema fingiéndo estar enfadado

-es gracioso cuando os peleais-dijo Junior riéndose

en el Dojo se encontraba Akane entrenando mientras se quitaba toda la ira que tenía sobre la noticia y en ese momento llegó Kaori

-hola Akane-dijo la niña de pelo azulado,Akane la miró y la sonrió-estás entrenando?

-si-dijo Akane quitándose el sudor de la frente-quieres entrenar conmigo?-la niña la miró al no saber que responder-tranquila no te haré daño-Kaori sonrió,Akane esa sonrisa la recordó a su prometido cuando lo hacía y eso Akane la enfureció-venga preparate... si eres hija de Ranma sabrás luchar

-claro que se luchar-respondió Kaori-pero si insistes hagamoslo-Kaori se puso enfrente de Akane,esta se puso en posición de combate y Kaori solo la miro con una sonrisa cínica,en esos momentos entraron en el Dojo los demás excepto Ranma que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto

Akane sin pensarlo la empezó atacar con patadas y puñetazos que Kaori los esquivaba fácilmente,Akane la iba a tacar con un puñetazo pero la niña en el momento que la iba a dar saltó por encima de Akane,esta se sorprendió y se giró y sonrió pensando"_se nota que es hija de Ranma tiene su hagilidad y su forma de l_u_char_"Akane sonrió mas ampliamente con estos pensamientos,sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia Kaori con una patada voladora pero la niña la esquivó,Kaori vio que se iba a chocar contra la pared y sin pensarlo cogió la cinta que tenía en el pelo y se la lanzó Akane para que no chocara contra la pared,en un movimiento rápido Kaori agarró Akane con la cinta para evitar un gran accidente cuando Akane cayó al suelo sin ningún rasguño,Kaori con un movimiento desizo su cinta del cuerpo de Akane que esta al estar libre se levantó y miró a la niña que se estaba poniéndo la cinta en el pelo

-eres muy buena-dijo Akane

-normal-dijo Kaori-soy una Saotome los demás sonrieron por el comentario,cosa que Akane no la hizo mucha gracia

-gracias por evitar que me diera un buen golpe-dijo Akane,Kaori la miro y sonrió-la verdad es que no calculé bien

-no te preocupes-dijo Kaori-yo cuando era mas pequeña tampoco calculaba bien ... aunque mi papa me enseñó ... es un gran maestro ... no lo crees?-sonriéndo abiertamente

-si seguro que es un buen maestro-dijo Akane en un susurro y con tristeza pero fue oído por todos

-no te preocupes -dijo Kaori acercándose Akane-en un futuro te enseñará a luchar mejor

-que estás insinuando-dijo Akane gritando-que no se luchar

-yo no he dicho eso-dijo Kaori en elmismo tono que Akane-tu sola te haces tus peliculas en la cabeza

-que!-dijo Akane desconcertada,las dos se miraron desfiantemente

-ahora entiendo cuando papa dice que Kaori se parece a mama-dijo Junior,al escuchar esto Akane miró a los que estaban allí y Kaori hizo lo mismo y también se hacercó a sus tres amigos

-tendríamos que ir donde la abuela Coloone-dijo Kaori

-si tienes razón-dijo Ryu

-esperar-dijo Gema-nos ibais ha enseñar como luchais

-es verdad-dijo Junior

-pues quien comienza?-preguntó Shaori

-yo mismo-dijo Junior-soy bastante bueno-quien quiere luchar contra mi

-yo dijo una voz desde la puerta del Dojo,todos miraron a esa dirección

-Ranma-dijo Akane que ya estaba con los demás y Ranma también

-quieres entrenar contra mi Junior-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa Junior le miró e hizo lo mismo-demuestrame lo que sabes ... de acuerdo

-claro que si-dijo Junior -pero cuando acabemos tendras que acompañarnos tú y mi mama a donde la abuela Coloone o donde está el maestro Happosai

-de acuerdo-dijo Ranma-iremos Akane y yo

-venga a que estamos esperando-dijo Junior muy feliz,los dos se pusieron en medio del Dojo

-esto va ser interesante no lo crees Saotome-dijo Soun

-si, padre e hijo van hacer un combate-dijo Gema

continuará .................................

espero que os haya gustado ah y perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía por fa espero vuestros comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí os dejo otro capitulo y espero que os guste ...

Capitulo 4

**Futuro**

En la casa de los Saotome un hombre moreno con una trenza y ojos azules andaba nerviosamente de lado a lado y las personas que lo acompañaban lo miraban como si nada, que eran dos mujeres muy hermosas una con pelo largo lila atado en un moño vajo y los ojos del mismo color la otra con el pelo castaño por los hombros,también habían dos hombres mas uno con pelo largo negro asta los hombros con gajas y el otro con pelo largo por la cintura que lo tenía atado en una cola baja,también había dos ancianos estos mas preocupados que las cuatro personas,el anciano era bagito con pelo blanco y con muchas entradas,la anciana era de la misma estatura que el otro anciano pero esta tenía el pelo largo blanco y con un baston,al lado de ellos habían una mujer y dos hombres entrados en años,uno de los hombres era gordo con un pañuelo en la cabeza y con gafas,el otro hombre tenía el pelo largo y algo de canas y un bigote,la mujer también tenía el pelo largo castaño en un moño con algunas canas y tenía una expresión de preocupación

-venga Ranma -dijo uno de los hombres mas jovenes con el pelo largo con coleta-no te pongas a si ... seguro que estan bien-Ranma le miro enfadado

-Ryoga tiene razón-dijo el otro hombre mas joven-te estás preocupando por nada

-que me estoy preocupando por nada Mousse-gritó Ranma-mis dos hijos han desaparecido con vuestros hijos gracias al espejo griego ... y se han ido al pasado ... sabes lo que pueden causar si alguien se entera de quien son hijos-entonces miró al anciano que estaba al lado de Mousse-todo es culpa tuya Happosai

-mía-dijo el anciano-pero por que? ... ellos registraron mi habitación y encontraron el espejo griego ... yo en ningún momento les conté como funcionaba ... que la culpa es tuya Ranma por decirles como funcionaba el espejo

-pero para que habrán querido ir los niños al pasado-dijo la mujer de pelo lila tranquilamente

-pues conociendo a Junior a conocern a su madre Shampo-dijo la mujer castaña con un moño y miró a su hijo-no crees que deve de ser a si hijo

-yo estoy contigo Nodoka-dijo el hombre con pelo largo y bigote

-tú creas que sea a si Soun-dijo Ranma

-hijo no te preocupes-dijo el otro hombre gordo con un pañuelo en la cabeza -tu hijo es igual de terco que tu

-en eso estoy con Gema-dijo la anciana de pelo blanco largo-aunque también lo ha heredado de su madre

-Coolone crees que podría ir yo al pasado a vuscarlos?-dijo Ranma no muy seguro

-Ran-chan estás seguro?-pregunto la mujer de pelo castaño por los hombros

-si Ukio, ... pero podría ir a vuscarlos-dijo Ranma

-claro-dijo Coolone-pero tienes que estar seguro ... allí te vas ha encontrar contigomismo,con ellos que solo iban detrás de ti

-estoy seguro-dijo Ranma en ese momento Soun lo abrazó

-Ranma si ves a mi pequeña Akane da le de mi parte un beso y un abrazo muy grande ... por que sabes que te puedes encontrar con ella-Ranma en ese momento se entristeció pero pronto volvió a la normalidad

-ya se que me puedo encontrar con ella-dijo Ranma y Soun desizo su abrazo para volver a sentarse donde estaba

-Ranma sabes lo que puede pasar si te ves con ella verdad-dijo Shampo preocupada por su amigo

-no creo que sea convenientemente que vallas tú-dijo ahora también preocupada Ukio

-he chicas ya está superado-dijo Ranma,ellas dos no estaban muy convencidas y miraron a sus maridos,ellos captaron lo que querían

-Saotome iré contigo-dijo Mousse y su esposa Shampo le sonrió

-yo también iré-dijo ahora Ryoga y Ukio también le sonrió-allí también esta mi hijo,aunque también temgo ganas dever Akane

-si allí esta mi hija-dijo Mousse-aunque lo mejor será ver las peleas de Ranma y Akane

-como ya está decidido iréis los tres-dijo Coolone-vallamos al restaurante ... iréis con el espejo crisantemo ... pero para volver devéis venir con el espejo griego

-saludad Akane de parte mía-dijo Nodoka

-y también de mi parte-dijo Gema,Happosai iba a decir algo pero Soun y Gema le taparon la boca

Ranma y compañía llegaron al restaurante y entraron dentro de este, una vez dentro Coolone les llevo al almacen esta se acercó a un espejo grande de cuerpo entero

-dime Ranma ... que dijeron exactamente al espejo cuando cayó la lágrima-dijo Coolone

-como les explicado las aventuras que hemos tenido y lo de las bodas fallidas-dijo Ranma pensando-pues dijeron que querían ir después de la primera boda fallida cuando teníamos dieciséi años

entonces será fácil enviaros al tiempo donde están-dijo Coolone,esta apretó unos botones y el espejo empezó a brillar-esto ya está listo ... poneros aquí-ellos se pusieron delante del espejo

-chicos ir con cuidado-dijeron a la vez Ukio y Shampo

-Ranma dale un abrazo Akane-dijo Ukio

-lo mismo digo Ranma-dijo Shampo

-Coolone-dijo Ryoga-donde vamos aparecer

-en este mismo restaurante-dijo Coolone-Ranma da le saludos Akane

-claro -dijo Ranma,Coolone apretó un botón y una luz los envolvió alos tres hombres y desaparecieron

-espero que el futuro no cambie-dijo Coolone

-por que lo dices-dijo Ukio

-si esos niños llegaran a decir de quien son hijo puede cambiar-dijo Coolone

-pero y si cambia a mejir abuela-dijo Shampo-además yo se que el mío no cambiará

-ni elmío-dijo Ukio

-eso espero-dijo Coolone-que cambié a mejor

Presente

la pelea de Ranma y Junior había acabado todos estaban sorprendidos de lo bueno que es ese niño en la lucha,Ranma como Junior se ducharon y como dijeron fueron aber a Coolone los cuatro niño Akane y Ranma llegarón a la entrada del restaurante

-chicos-dijo Akane-no podéis decir que vosotros dos sois hijos de Ranma ni míos-dirigiéndose a Kaori y a Junior,y después a los otros dos-y tu Shaori no puedes decir que eres hija de Shampo ni de Mousse y tú Ryu no digas que eres hijo de Ryoga-los niños dijeros que si y entraron al restaurante,al entrar pudieron ver que no había ningún cliente,solo estaban Shampo y Mousse recogiendo las mesas y Coolone en la barra

-hola Coolone-dijo Ranmalos tres se giraron y Sampo se puso feliz sin pensarlo se tiró en brazos de Ranma que esta le agarraba fuertemente del cuello el pobre chico intentaba quitarsela de encima pero no podía-Shampo suéltame me estás asfixiando-entonces la china se separó,bio como Shaori fue en busca de Mousse

-no sabéis que Shaori hace lo que quiere-dijo Kaori

-si pero-Akane no pudo acabar por que la niña empezó hablar con Mousse,Shampo se dio cuenta igual que Coolone que veía a la niña como si quisiera descubrir en ella algo

-hola-dijo Shaori a Mousse-estoy tan contenta de verte-y sin decir nada abrazó a Mousse,este se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer,los demás se sorprendieron y Shampo se enfadó por la acción de la niña

-pero quien eres?-preguntó Mousse,la niña se separó de él

-soy tu futura hija-dijo la niña feliz,Ranma se puso la mano en la cabeza y los demás seguían sorprendidos,y Shampo se enfadó mas

-oye niña no molestes a Mousse-dijo Shampo enfadada y Ranma se sorprendió igual que Akane como Coolone-y que es eso que eres su futura hija-la niña miró a Shampo con recelo

-si tu puedes abrazar a él-dijo Shaori señalando a Ranma-por que él no puede abrazarme a mi

-mira niña me caes muy mal-dijo Shampo sacando sus bomborines(no se como se escribe)-pelea contra mi

-si nolo veo no me lo creo-dijo Akane

-yo estoy igual que tú Akane-dijo Coolone

-espera Shampo-dijo Ranma,Mousse no dijo nada por que estaba aturdido-no ves que es una niña

-no te preocupes por mi Ranma-dijo Shaori-yo puedo vencerla ...estás preparada

-siempre niña-dijo Shampo,iba ha empezar a pelear cuando una luz salía del almacen,todos sin pensarlo fueron haber de que se trataba cuando llegaron vieron a tres hombres

--creéis que estamos en el pasado-preguntó uno

-claro que si Ryoga

-no ves que esto es diferente-dijo otro-no mas hablar y habuscar a esos niños ...vamos Ranma

-he no vallas tan rápido Mousse-dijo Ranma

continuará ...............................

que pasará ahora ... espero comentarios para saber si os gusta o no


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **Bueno antes de nada quiero agradecer a todos que me han enviado comentarios .... Aquí os dejo otro capitulo haber si os gusta ... otra cosa como ya se sabe Ranma,Ryoga y Mousse estan en el presente les pondré una M de Mirai delante del nombre para que no os confundáis, bueno os dejo con el capitulo

Capitulo 5

Todos miraban sorprendidos a los recién llegados ya que ellos no se habían dado cuenta asta que M Mousse iba a salir del almacen que es cuando se percató, cosa que M Ranma y M Ryoga seguían hablando sin percatarse de nada entonces M Mousse se giró para ver a los otros dos

-chicos -dijo M Mousse en un susurro pero como los otros dos no hacían caso gritó-chicos tenemos compañia-y los otros dos dejaron de hablar para mirar a M Mousse que ya se había girado para mirar a las personas que estaban ahí y con una sonrisa,rápidamente se fijó en los cuatro pequeños que lo miraban con terror sobre todo su hija Shaori y Junior

-a si-djo M Ryoga percatandose que ahí estaban Coolone,Shampo,Ranma y el mismo Mousse aunque detrás de este había alguien que no supo quien era por que Mousse lo tapaba y también vio a los niños y se hacercó a ellos feliz-niños, que bien que estéis bien

-si papa estamos bien-dijo Ryu algo nervioso,y sin previo aviso M Ryoga le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo-ay me dolió

-te lo mereciste-dijo M Ryoga serio-por quitarle al maestro Happosai el espejo y venir y aquí

-pero no fue idea mía-continuó su hijo-fue idea de Junior y Shaori -estos dos lo miraron con rencor-Kaori y yo no tuvimos nada que ver en esto

-entonces fue una idea de Junior y la pequeña amazona-dijo M Ranma con voz de enfado,Shaori como Junior se asustaron y solo pudieron hacer una cosa huir del lugar y a si lo hicieron-M Mousse dejame a mi a esos dos, tú ocupate de Kaori

-de acuerdo-dijo M Mousse-procura de dar les una buena lección Saotome

-esa es mi especialidad-dijo M Ranma saliendo también del almacén sin percatarse que estaba siendo obserbado por todos

-bueno-dijo M Ryoga cogiendo de la oreja a su hijo y M Mousse hizo lo mismo con Kaori,los dos chillaron de dolor-váis ha estar una buena temporada castigados

-pero por que?-preguntó Kaori-si nosotros fuimos arrastrados hacia aquí

-por chibatos-dijo M Mousse,él volvió a mirar a los demás que estaban ahí-hola ... perdonar si estos niños han hecho alguna cosa que no es apropiada

-no os preocupéis-dijo Coolone-será mejor que vallamos a fuera estaremos mas comodos y a si me podéis explicar que estápasando

-de acuerdo-dijo M Mousse, y a si se fueron a fuera del almacen ,M Ryoga como M Mousse se sentaron en unas de las mesas del restaurante pero antes pusieron a Ryu y a Kaori cada uno en una de las esquinas-bueno nosotros somos del futuro ... la cuestión es que no teníamos que estar aquí,lo que pasa es que ellos dos-señalando a los dosniños castigados-cogieron el espejo griego y vinieron hacia aquí

-solo por una trabesura-continuó M Ryoga,entonces se percató de una chica de pelo corto azulado,y este sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la abrazó-Akane!-esta se quedó sorprendida-estás igual como te recordaba-ella solo le miraba sin saber que hacer,y Ranma se enfureció,y Coolone,Mousse y Shampo no entendían-no me digas que no sabes quien soy?-ella no respondió-soy M Ryoga -la soltó y miró a M Mousse que estaba mirando la escena con una sonrisa-oye M Mousse crees que he cambiado mucho?-haciendo gestos y tocando con su mano el flequillo

-por que me preguntas eso-gritó M Mousse,pero pronto se le quitó el enfado-eso preguntaselo a Ukio

-ahora que lo dices me gustaría ir a verla-dice M Ryoga con una sonrisa-tenemos que hacerla una visita antes de irnos con el espejo griego

-de acuerdo -dijo M Mousse resignado-si te hace ilusión

-creo que no os hemos dicho algo importante-dijo Kaori algo tímida

-que cosa-dijo M Ryoga

-es muy gracioso-siguió Kaori-cuando lo sepáis os váis a reir ...

-el espejo griego se rompió-dijo Ryu, M Mousse como M Ryoga habrieron los ojos como plato M Mousse iba a decir algo pero Ryo siguió hablando-po eso vinimos aquí para que la abuela Coolone nos ayudara

-que habéis dicho-dijo una voz desde la puerta todos le miraron y era M Ranma que traía a Junior y a Shaori que les miró-iros a esas dos esquinas-los dos niños obedecieron sin decir nada,y volvió a mirar a M Mousse y a M Ryoga y se acercó a ellos-y ahora que haremos?

-por que me preguntas a mi-dice M Mousse

-aqién quieres que pregunte-dijo M Ranma

-pues a M Ryoga

-estas loco-dijo M Ranma-lo único que me contestaría es "_tenemos que ir a ver a Ukio" _se cree que ella nos lo va a solucionar

-oye no te metas con mi esposa-dijo M Ryoga-lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia ... además Ukio es muy inteligente,podría solucionarlo

-no digas estupideces-dijo M Ranma -en lo único que nos podría ayudar es en darnos un okinagua(no se como se escribe,seguro que está mal)

-vasta los dos-dijo M Mousse-no podéis estar un momento sin discutir?

-NO-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-os comportáis como niños pequeños-dijo M Mousse,y los dos giraron las caras en diferentes direcciones

-Coolone-dijo M Mousse-sabrías como llevarnos a nuestro tiempo?

-lo siento M Mousse-dijo la anciana-yo no puedo hacer nada-M Mousse miró a sus dos anigos

-y por que no le pidís al maestro Happosai-dijo Ranma,todos le miraron,y es cuando M Ranma se dió cuenta de la presencia de Akane que en ese mismo momento M Ranma se quedó en shock

-pero Ranma el maestro Happosai no está-dijo Akane

-ya lo se-dijo Ranma sonriendo de medio lado-solo tenemos que entrar en su habitación y encontrar el espejo

-a si ellos podrán ir a su tiempo-dijo Coolone

-cuanto mas antes se vallan mejor-dijo Shampo seria y al mismo tiempo mirando a Shaori-pero antes tengo que ajustar cuentas con esa niña tonta-señalando ahora a Shaori,M Ryoga como M Mousse la miraron sin entender

-Shaori no me digas que la has retado a ella-dijo M Mousse señalando a Shampo

-no-dijo Shaori-a sido ella quien a empezado ... lo único que he hecho es abrazar a él-señalo a Mousse-como eres tú

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no empieces con peleas que sabes que vas a ganar con facilidad-dijo M Mousse

-pero que te crees-dijo Shampo enfadada por el comentario-yo soy una amazona ... y soy muy buena en la lucha

-pero ella es mejor que tú-ahora habló Junior con una sonrisa arrogante-mejor dicho cualquiera de nosotros te puede vencer

-por que no lo comprobamos-dijo Shampo desafiando

-vasta Shampo-dijo Ranma-y también por ti Junior y por los demás ... no creo que sea el momento para peleas

-yo opino lo mismo que Ranma-dijo Mousse-antes de nada tenemos que ir a vuscar el espejo griego para que ellos vallan a su tiempo

-de acuerdo -dijo Shampo-pero cuando se encuentre ese espejo esa niña llamada Shaori luchará contra Shampo

-será mejor que vallamos a la casa-dijo Ranma

-estoy de acuerdo cntigo Ranma-dijo M Mousse-Shaori,Kaori,Ryu y Junior vamos a la casa de los Saotome-todos le miraron extrañado-quiero decir a la casa de los Tendo -todos salieron del restaurante menos Coolone,Shampo que estaba enfadada,Mousse por que la amazona se lo proibió y M Ranma que a un estaba paralizado y M Ryoga se acercó a él

-M Ranma-dijo M Ryoga -sabías que la verías ... ahora lo que tienes que haces es reaccionar y a si encontraremos el espejo griego

-si-dijo M Ranma-me parece tan irreal de verla

-lo se -dijo M Ryoga-y también se que deve de ser difícil para ti .... te has puesto a pensar en como se deven sentir tus hijos

-la reacción de Junior me la imagino-dice M Ranma-pero la de Kaori ... ella puede dar problemas

-si lo se-dice M Ryoga-para eso estamos aquí ... para que no haga nada Akane-su amigo solo sonrió-crees que los niños les han dicho algo?

-la verdad no se -dijo M Ranma-pero pronto la averiguaremos,los dos se pusieron de camino y alcanzaron a los demás se figaron y como siempre las dos niñas estaban peleando,Ryu molestaba a Junior y M Mousse hablaba animadamente con Akane y Ranma, asta que oyeron un grito que todos se pararon con brusquedad

-RANMA SAOTOME es hora de morir-dijo una voz conocida para todos,miraron al cielo y vieron a un Ryoga enfurecido que se abalanzaba a Ranma,Ryoga con paraguas en mano lo atacó y Ranma con un movimiento rápido lo esquivó para quedar frente a frente,y todos se pusieron a mirar la escena

-Ryoga no te cansas -dijo Ranma cansado pero con arrogancia en su voz-no tengo tiempo de pelearme contigo

-lo que demuestras es que eres un cobarde-dijo Ryoga-preparate

-bueno si quieres pelear pelearemos-dijo Ranma con aires de superioridad,Akane al notar ese tono de Ranma se acercó a Ryoga-sabes que puedo vencerte con facilidad

-Ranma -dijo Akane enfadada-no te metas con Ryoga -Ranma con ese comentario se enfadó-tendrías que aprender de él

-a si dijo Ranma enfadado-y que tendría que aprender de un cerdo como él

-no le digas a si-dijo Akane-él es mucho mas dulce que tú,sabe escuchar cosa que tú no tienes ninguna de esas cualidades

-a y que cualidades crees que tengo marimacho-dijo Ranma

-las peores que una persona puede tener-dijo Akane -eres egoista,esocentrico y crees que eres el mejor y la verdad no lo eres ... en la vida se necesita mas que fuerza física

-lo que puedo oir a ti te gusta Ryoga -dijo Ranma con veneno y Ryoga se puso rojo,y los demás miraban atonitos menos M Mousse que no podía aguantar la risa,Ranma se acercó Akane muy decidido-por mi te puedes quedar con Ryoga ... por que a mi no me interesas

-de veras quieres eso-dijo Akane furiosa pero con tristeza

-si es lo que quiero-continuó Ranma-te tengo que recordar que si estamos comprometidos es gracias a mis padres y al tuyo ... en ningún momento a mi me interesó este estúpido compromiso

-pues entonces por que no te vas con Ukio o Shampo-dijo Akane

-sabes tendría que hacerlo-dijo Ranma mas tranquilo-por que ellas son mucho mejor que tú ... -no pudo acabar por que un golpe de parte de Ryoga lo dejó casi inconsciente,por otra parte Akane estaba triste siempre era lo mismo siempre Ranma la comparaba con sus otras prometidas

-Akane no hagas caso al insensible de Ranma-dijo Ryoga

-no te preocupes Ryoga ya estoy acostrumbrada -dijo Akane aparentando que estaba bien-quieres venir a casa Ryoga ... a si conoces a ellos -Ryoga miró donde señalaba Akane no entendía bien,pero Akane antes de que el chico perdido preguntara le contó quienes eran ... Ryoga se quedó parado y se sorprendió que en un futuro tuviera un hijo pero la pregunta que se le formaba en la cabeza era quien era la madre,entonces se le iluminó el rostro pensando que podría ser su querida Akane,Ranma que ya estaba en condiciones al ver el rostro de Ryoga sonrió de medio lado

-si Ryoga-dijo Ranma los demás lo miraron ya que no entendían-el niño llamado Ryu es hijo tuyo con Akane-nadie entendía por que Ranma le estaba mintiendo menos M Ranma y M Ryoga

-QUE-gritó Ryoga muy feliz en la cara de Ranma-lo dices en serio

-nu ... nunca mentiria en algo a si Ryoga-dijo Ranma,Ryoga sin pensarlo se acercó Akane ya que se pararon en la puerta del Dojo Tendo y la cogió de las manos muy pegado a su cuerpo,Ranma solo miraba la escena con algo de recelo pero le daba igual y sin pensarlo se adentró a la casa de los Tendo pero antes dijo-espero que seas felices parejita ... haceis una bonita pareja

-Ryoga -dijo Akane sorprendida y a la vez enfadada con el tonto de su prometido -no deverías de creer las cosas que te dice el idiota de Ranma

-por que lo dices-dijo Ryoga

-por que ella no es mi mama-dijo Ryu-mi mama se llama Ukio-Ryoga se sorprendió y se paralizó pero de pronto se enfadó ya que Ranma le había engañado

-ahora que recuerdo -dijo M Ryoga-tenemos que ir a visitar a Ukio

-pero que pesado estás con eso-dijo M Ranma-será en otro momento

-vale-dijo M Ryoga

-deveríamos entrar -dijo Kaori

-si vamos -dijo Akane,todos entraron a la casa y al entrer en la sala pudieron ver que estaban todos escepto la madre de Ranma y Kasumi que estaban en la cocina ya que estaban preparando la cena,Akane les contó que ellos habían venido del futuro para vuscar a sus hijos pero ahora tenían el problema del espejo griego que lo tenía el maestro Happosai,Kasumi y Nodoka llevaron la cena para empezar a comer una vez que todos comieron los padres llevaron a sus hijos a dormir,cuando llegaron a la sala todos estaban sentados y con caras serias menos Ryoga,Akane y Ranma,Soun Tendo al ser la cabeza de familia miró a M Ranma muy serio

-M Ranma quisiera preguntarte como murió mi hija Akane-Soun fue directo con su pregunta,M Ryoga se sorprendió al igual que M Mousse,M Ranma lo único que hizo es bajar la cabeza y hacer un gran suspiro,por otra parte Ryoga estaba perdido que querían decir con esa pregunta, no le entraba en la cabeza de Ryoga no le entraba su querida Akane en un futuro morirá y por que? y miró atentamente a M Ranma para saber la respuesta

Continuará .........................

espero que os haya gustado y que me perdonéis si hay alguna falta de ortografía .... bueno asta el próximo capitulo ...... espero que me dejéis comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **ya estoy aquí con otro capitulo,espero que os guste

Capitulo 6

Kusumi trajo te por la tensión que había, todos miraban a M Ranma que este miraba su taza de te sin parpadear

-muchacho -dijo Soun-necesito saber que la ocurrirá

-yo opino igual-dijo Nabiki

-papa,Nabiki no creo que sea el momento-dijo Kasumi,M Ranma la miró y después a los demás que estaban bastante serios excepto M Mousse y M Ryoga

-claro que es el momento Kasumi-dijo Nabiki-entonces cuando nos lo dirá... cuando se marche... tenemos que saberlo... -miró a su hermana pequeña-para que a ella no le pase lo mismo... y si lo podemos prebenir... será mucho mejor... además estoy segura que Akane le encantará saber como crecen sus propios hijos...-Nabiki acercó su cara a la de su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa pícara y Akane se sonrojó-y también te gustaría estar con mi querido cuñadito-ahora miró de reojo a Ranma que este le giró la cara como si la cosa no fuera con él

-Nabiki por que no me dejas en paz-dijo Akane con un poco de enfado

-quien te ha dicho que yo quiero casarme con una marimacho-dijo Ranma,Akane le encaró enfadado y Nabiki sonrió colocándose en su posición inicial

-como si yo quisiera casarme con un mujeriogo como tu y pervertido-gritó enfadada Akane

-que te hace pensar que yo quiero...

-vasta los dos -Ranma no pudo acabar la frase por que gritó serio Soun,y los dos se callaron de golpe

-no véis que con esos gritos váis a despertar ha esos cuatro niños-dijo Gema serio pero rápidamente cambio su semblante al de uno de mas pícaro-y dos de ellos son vuestros hijos-ahora miró a Soun-Tendo nuestras escuelas se van ha unir y habrá heredero

-es verdad Saotome-dijo lleno de jubilo Soun

-valla no recordaba como se ponían ellos dos antes cuando se ablaba de boda-dijo M Ryoga y M Ranma afirmó con la cabeza

-al final lo consiguieron-dijo M Mousse

-bueno -dijo Nodoka alegre-lo mas importante es que Ranma demostrará Akane que es muy varonil-Ranma estaba bebiendo te pero con el comentarí de su madre lo escupió,M Ranma miró a Nodoka

-acaso lo dudabas mama-dijo como si nada M Ranma

-en eso Saotome dicho por las mujeres que es un fenomeno-dijo M Mousse

--lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia,no la tenéis los dos M Ryoga y M Mousse

-y por que me metes a mi-dijo M Ryoga

-por que U-chan me ha dicho que eres muy bueno-dijo M Ranma

-de verdad-dijo M Ryoga-Ukio también es muy buena-todos miraban la conversación de esos dos pero los tres adolescentes quiero decir Ranma,Ryoga y Akane rojos como un tomate

-la verdad a mi no me importa-dijo M Mousse-y dejar de hablar de estupideces

-eres un corta rollos M Mousse -dijo M Ranma

-bueno a la pregunta que había hecho Soun sobre como murió Akane -dijo M Ryoga bastante serio y todos le miraron esperando la respuesta

-yo no quiero escucharlo-dijo Ranma marchándose del lugar y Akane bajó la cabeza

-ella murió de cáncer-dijo M Ranma,nadie comentó nada-al igual que su madre... sinceramente yo no lo sabía ni siquiera ella

-después de nacer Junior...-continuó M Mousse-empezó ha encontrarse mal, ella se lo comentó a Shampo y Ukio,fue al médico y se lo detectaron

-el médico la dijo que esa enfermedad la tenía de años-siguió M Ryoga-asta en la misma adolescencia,pero no comenzó a padecerla asta después del nacimiento Junior... y a los seis meses... -no pudo continuar por las lágrimas

-se fue-acabó la historia M Ranma bastante serio mirando la taza de te que aún no había probado y deseguida miró a todos-y como ya sabéis la historia me marcho a dormir... mañana tendremos un día largo para buscar al maestro Happosai-y sin mas se fue

-apasado casi diez años-dijo M Mousse serio-M Ranma aún no lo ha superado,intenta parecer igual como era antes de que ella muriera pero tiene mucha tristeza

-solo hay que mirarle a los ojos-dijo tristemente M Ryoga-me acuerdo que a él le apasionaba las artes marciales y ahora las practica por que no tiene mas remedio o con nosotros dos-con una sonrisa nostalgica-nos costó muchisimo convencerlo que Kaori y Junior practicasen artes marciales... menos mal que Gema les enseñó y él mismo le abrió los ojos en cierta manera junto con Soun

-nosotros al ser sus amigos le hemos ayudado mucho-dijo M Mousse-al igual que Shampo y Ukio, sinceramente sentimos la perdida de Akane pero desgraciadamente como dice M Ranma la vida sigue-todos estaban serios asta que Nabiki Tendo habló

-en el fondo les vamos agradecer a los niños que vinieran-dijo la mediana de los Tendo-a sin cambiaremos el futuro a mejor

-yo estoy con Nabiki-dijo Gema bastante serio-el futuro heredero de la dinastia del combate libre tiene que tener a su madre como a su padre

-estoy contigo Saotome-dijo Soun apollando a su amigo

-no os precupéis con nada-dijo Nabiki-yo me voy ha encargar que cambie el futuro de mi hermana pequeña

-Nabiki-dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-será mejor que vallamos ha descansar-dijo Nodoka,todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir

En esa misma noche un joven no podía dormir, sin mas se levantó para ir a tomar el aire,llegó al Dojo y se sentó pensativo recordando los acontecimientos del día

-Ranma eres tú?-dijo una voz femenina que él conocía bien

-si soy yo Akane-respondió el chico sin mucho ánimo y mirando como se sentaba a su lado-no puedes dormir?

-la verdad es que no,tú tampoco podías dormir?

-no-dijo Ranma y volvió a mirar al cielo

-no crees que la noche está muy bonita?

-me gusta mirar el cielo-contestó el chico-Akane-ella lo miró pero el seguía mirando al cielo ya que había muchas estrellas

-dime

-a mi -suspiro y miró Akane a los ojos-no me gustaría que te alejaras de mi-Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y obserbó a Ranma que no estaba nervioso, mas que nada la sorprendió lo tranquilo que estaba

-a mi tampoco me gustaría alejarme de ti-dijo la chica de cortos cabellos mirándolo a los ojos y algo sonrojada y él la sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció

-entonces por que te alejaras?-preguntó Ranma en un susurro él,sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel,se sentía tan débil desde el momento que se entero que en un futuro no estaran juntos

-Ranma yo no te puedo contestar a esa pregunta... -dijo tristemente-seguro que para mi no fue fácil-Ranma la miraba intensamente a los ojos tenían ambos tantas ganas de un abrazo-pero estoy segura -con lágrimas-que en un futura si llegase a pasar...

-no pienso permitir eso-gritó mirando Ranma al suelo intentando no llorar-tú ... no ... me vas ha dejar... Akane-volviendo a mirarla a los ojos con lágrimas-prometeme que no me dejaras

-yo no...

-solo tienes que decir que me lo prometes-Akane no sabía que decir nunca había visto a si a su prometido estaba tan derrotado y lo único que penso es que nunca lo volvería a ver a si,ella sin pensarlo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y él correspondió al abrazo

-te lo prometo Ranma-susurró Akane en el oído de Ranma y él lo único que hizo fue sonreir y abrazarla mas fuerte

-te prometo que a partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar-dijo Ranma en un susurro en el oído de su prometida-voy hacer todo lo posible para cambiar ese futuro y nuestros hijos tendran una madre-ninguno de los dos no tenían ganas de romper el abrazo pero lo hicieron y se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa-te quiero Akane mas de lo que te puedes imaginar

-yo también te quiero Ranma-le respondió la chica, los dos se estaban acercando pero no lo hicieron por que escucharon un ruido,los dos se pusieron de pie mirando en dirección de donde probenía el ruido-quien anda allí

-soy yo-los dos jovenes prometidos se miraron y volvieron a mirar en dirección a la voz vieron una silueta pequeña que se acercaba a ellos asta que vieron con claridad de quien se trataba

-que haces despierto a esta hora Junior?-preguntó Akane

-es que no podía dormir-dijo el niño .y escuche que alguien hablaba y decidí venir a investigar... no le digáia M Mousse que me levanté

-porqué?-preguntó Ranma

-por que M Mousse me echará la bronca... a veces parece mi papa -dice Junior -y que hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

-pues...-dijo Ranma mirando Akane que estaban sonrojados

-ya se-dijo Junior sacándo sus propias conclusiones,los dos le miraron negando con la cabeza-vinistéis ha entrenar verdad

-si-dijo Akane apresurada-como no podíamos dormir

-puedo entrenar con vosotros?-dojo el niño feliz

-como quieras-dice Ranma-vamos dentro-los tres se dirigieron dentro del Dojo

-oye Akane-dice Junior algo tímido

-si

-quieres entrenar conmigo?-dice Junior entrelazando los dedos de las manos,Akane sonrió por ese hecho ya que su prometido cuando se ponía nervioso hacía lo mismo

-claro que si-dijo Akane

-de veras-dijo feliz el niño-no te preocupes no iré muy fuerte... como te vi cuando entrenabas con mi hermana Kaori... la verdad no eres muy buena

-pero que te crees-gritó Akane pero se calmó al instante-se nota que eres hijo de Ranma

-pues no eres la única que me lo dices-dice Junior

-y quien te lo dice?-preguntó Akane

-me lo dice Shampo y Ukio-dice Junior con una sonrisa-con ellas me divierto,y gracias a ellos alguna vez me he librado de algún castigo de parte de papa o mama Nodoka

-me alegra que os llevéis bien-dijo Akane

-mi papa dice que siempre han sido buena gente-dice Junior reflexionando-pero muy pesadas cuando eran mas jovenes

-si la verdad es que son pesadas-afirmó Akane-sobre todo Shampo

-pues yo prefiero a Shampo-dice Junior-ella me deja hacer muchas mas cosas que Ukio

-vueno-dijo Ranma-no íbais a entrenar

-si-dijo Junior-atacame cuando quieras-Akane empezó atacar al niño,este era mucho mas rápido que Kaori,Junior sin previo aviso sató con gran agilidad por encima de Akane para ponerse por detrás para atacarla con una patada que Akane la costó esquivar,los dos estuvieron un rato asta que Junior noto que Akane no podía mas

-será mejor que lo dejéis por hoy-dijo Ranma

-yo estoy de acuedo con Ranma-dijo una voz desde la puerta del Dojo,los tres miraron hacia allí y vieron a M Ranma-Junior te estás divirtiendo?

-si-contestó el niño feliz

-pues no son horas para divertirte-dijo M Ranma acercándose a Junior y este agachó la cabeza-sabes que hora es?-y miró a los dos adolescentes-también va por vosotros

-pues no se que hora es-dijo Ranma tranquilamente

-son las siete y media de la mañana-contestó enfadado M Ranma,los dos se asombraron no sabían ni que había amanecido-esto lo voy ha decir para los tres, y no pienso echar para atrás a si aprenderéis a no transnochar

-pero papa

-nada de peros Junior-dijo M Ranma

-no me digas que nos vas ha castigar-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-claro que si,mis castigos son muy simples-dijo M Ranma-lo único que tenéis que hacer es permanecer depierto asta la noche... pero si uno de vosotros duerme durante el día tendrá un pequeño combate contra mi-Ranma y Akane estaban con la boca abierta y Junior estaba maldiciendo por su mala suerte-y me va dar igual .mirando a su hijo-que sea mi hijo-mirando a Ranma-que sea mi yo adolescente-y mirando Akane-o que sea una chica...

-eso a mi no me importa-dijo Ranma bastante creído

-te ouedo asegurar que no va ha ser blando-dijo Junior-me acuerdo cuando tenía ocho años que me castigó luche contra él y lo único conseguí fue moratones y dolores en todo mi cuerpo... y mama Nodoka lo único que hizo junto con los abuelos era reírse de mi... y también pasó con Kaori... yo de vosotros no dormiría

-vueno-dijo M Ranma con una sonrisa-vendréis a desayunar

-si-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

continuará.............................................

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo... por fa dejarme comentarios que eso me sube el ánimo... ah perdonar las faltas de ortografía please


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **ya estoy aquí con otro capitulo,espero que os guste

Capitulo 7

La mañana estaba pasando tranquilamente, todos que se encontraban en la casa acabaron de desayunar, los dos jovenes prometidos de vez en cuando se echaban miraditas y sonreían, esto fue detectado por la mediana de los Tendo y Nodoka pero esta se fijo por el semblante serio de su futuro nieto

-Junior por que estas tan serio?-preguntó Nodoka, el niño la miró serio

-son cosas mías, no le importa -respondió el niño seriamente, por esa contestación todos miraron a Junior y la reacción de Nodoka, menos los otros niños y los padres de estos que estaban acostumbrados a esas respuestas de Junior, Nodoka se levantó y Gema sin pensarlo también junto con Ranma pensando que el niño era demasiado joben para morir

-mama-dijo Ranma preocupado-que piensas hacer

-Nodoka piensa que es un niño-continuó Gema-y ha estado criado solo por M Ranma -M Ranma lo miró enfadado por el comentario-no ha tenido una madre para q que le enseñara ha tener respeto a los adulto-Gema hiba ha decir ancianos pero se calloó por que Nodoka le echó una mirada asesina

-por que Junior no haya tenido madre no significa que yo no vaya criado bien a mis hijos-dijo M Ranma enfadado y levantándose para encarar a sus padres del pasado -pasaran los años y nunca cambiaréis

-pues será mejor que tu hijo aprendá modales -dijo Nodoka desenfundando la katana, M Ranma se sorprendió ya que hacia años que su madre no hacia eso-y que aprenda desde ya

-te tengo que recordar que tú no eres mi madre-dijo M Ranma, Nodoka se sorprendió como los demás de ese tiempo-y yo educo a mis hijo como quiero ... y espero no volver a escuchar este tipo de comentarios -y se fue sin mas

-papa ha ganadao un round contra la abuela-dijo Junior con una sonrisa

-Junior no metas cizaña-dijo M Mousse

-oye Akane-dijo Kaori con una sonrisa maliciosa-mi hermano me ha dicho que has estado entrenando toda la noche con mi papa de este tiempo-Akane afirmó con la cabeza sin fiarse de la niña-te gustaría que tuvieramos otro combate... pero ahora en serio-Akane notó en esa mirada algo de odio hacia ella, pero esa niña la estaba retando y Akane Tendo a un reto no dice que no

-Kaori-dijo M Ryoga-la respuesta es que no-Akane y Kaori lo miró pero está última con desagrado

-peo si no la haré daño -dijo Kaori suspiró y cambió a una expresión dulce en su cara-M Ryoga si me das permiso te prometo que después iremos a ve a

-de veras-dijo M Ryoga feliz-de acuerdo lucha todo lo que quieras... pero no te pases Kaori

-de acuerdo no me pasaré, sere buena con ella-dijo Kaori con una sonrisa de felicidad fingida, esto solo lo notó Nabiki y Akane -vamos Akane,,, demuestrame lo que has aprendido esta noche

-si claro-dijo Akane poniéndose de pie

-yo iré también-dijo Nabiki

-de acuerdo-levantándose Kaori, después de cambiarse se dirigieron al Dojo, que ahí estaba M Ranma entrenando, con expresión de enfado-hola papi-dijo alegremente la niña-su padre se giro y sonrió a su hija-voy hacer un pequeño combate con Akane-el padre de la niña la miró serio y después miró Akane que inmediatamente aparto su mirada hacia Nabiki

-Nabiki no te fias de tu futura sobrina?-preguntó sarcástico M Ranma

-por ser hija tuya no-fue lo único que contestó la mediana de los Tendo-solo he venido a ver cuanto a mejorado mi hermana pequeña en su entrenamiento nocturno-dijo con picardía, Akane miró a Nabiki sonrojada y nerviosa-espero que mi futuro cuñada sea bueno-sonriendo-ya sabes a que me refiero

-Nbiki -dijo exaltada Akane -solo estuvimos entrenando... además él y yo no tenemos nada... y si en un futuro nos casamos es por que nos obligaran... por que Ranma no me interesa es un mujerigo y pervertido-M Ranma se enfadó y Kaori también

-no hables a si de mi papa-dijo Kaori enfadada y las dos hermanas la miraron-ponte en guardia te voy a demostrar lo fuerte que soy... irás directa al hospital

-si la haces daño puede ser que en un futuro no nazcas pequeña-dijo Nabiki seria

-fuera sido lo mejor-fue lo último que dijo Kaori y empezó atacar Akane, que esta rápidamente se coloco a la defensiva, la niña atacaba con una gran velocidad y una gran fuerza, Akane le costaba mucho esquibar o contratacar pero en algo estaba segura se iba a dejar que Kaori se desahogara con ella, no entendía la pequeña de los Tendo el por que esa niña la odiaba, lo notó en la forma de mirarla desde el momento que supo que era su futura madre, la questión que esa niña se tenía que desquitar con ella, entonces Akane cayó en cuenta en el por que estaría resentida, lo que pasaba es que Kaori no comprendía el por que su madre se había alejado de ellos,ahora Akane estaba en apuros se había quedado contra la pared y esa niña la hiba dar un puñetaza... pero ese puñetazo nunca llegó, un gritó de M Ranma diciendo Kaori la detuvo, Akane la miró y pudo obserbar que la niña estaba llorando, miró Akane y bajó el puño-eres una maldita cobarde-Nabiki no entendió a lo que venía ni tampoco Akane-te dejaste vencer... dejándonos a mi papa... a mi que solo tenía un año... y a mi hermano... no luchaste para quedarte con nosotros...-Akane la iba a decir algo pero Kaori gritó-si supiaras lo que te odio... eres la peor madre que haya existido... te odio...-y sin mas Kaori se fue corriendo del lugar llorando,Akane estaba en shok llorando en silencio

-Akane -dijo Nabiki poniendo su mano en el hombro y la chica la miró-no hagas caso ha lo que te ha dicho... aún no comprende... y no sabe lo difícil que es esa maldita enfermedad

-no te preocupes se la pasará-dijo M Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa,Akane lo miró

-tú también piensas lo mismo verdad-dijo Akane acercándose a M Ranma

-que-dijo M Ranma desconcertado y sin saber que responder

-tú también piensas que preferí morirme antes que estar contigo o con mis hijo

-ahora no-contestó M Ranma-antes lo pensé asta que me di cuenta que esa maldita enfermedad aunque luches con todas tus fuerzas no se supera

-pues yo -dijo Akane decidida -la voy a superar... no quiero que mi hija me odie

-a si se habla hermanita-dijo Nabiki-ahora que recuerdo devo de llamar a un amigo-los dos que estaba con ella la miraron-cuando nos dijísteis que la enfermedad de Akane podía aparecer en cualquier momento me puse a pensar, llamé a un amigo y me habló algo de esta enfermedad, dice que si se pilla a tiempo antes de que se extienda la persona afectada puede librarse de la muerte, entonces este amigo me aconsejado que cada año te hagas unos chequeos medicos para prevenirlo...-Nabiki la miró deria a su hermana-y te guste o no vas a venir conmigo-sonriendo con picardía-y me inportrá un carajo que tú y mi querido cuñadito estéis entretenidos en vuestras cosas -Akane se sonrojó, siempre su hermana la hacía sonrojarse con sus comentarios,la iba ha decir algo pero ya no estaba

-iré hablar con Kaori-dijo M Ranmadirijiéndose ala puerta

-espera-dijo Akane y M Ranma se detubó-te importa si voy yo hablar con ella?

-no me importa... solo te voy ha decir que tiene un carácter ... como decirlo... violento... en eso se parece a su madre... y si no lo consigues dimelo ...

-de acuerdo -dijo Akane,M Ranma se marchó del lugar y después salió Akane a buscar a Kaori, sabía que iba a se difícil explicarle a una niña, Akane sonrió pensando que iba aconseguir que esa niña no la odie

Continuará.........................

**Nota autora: **perdonar por el retraso... y por las faltas de ortografía... gracias por los comentarios y espero recibir mas que me anima aseguir... asta el próximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Akane se dirigió donde estaba Kaori que estaba sentada en el estanque

-hola-dijo Akane con cautela,la niña ni si quiera la miró seguiá ovserbando los peces como saltaban tristemente

-si estuviera mama Nodoka me reñiría-dijo Kaori -y me obligaría ha pedirte perdón

-yo no te voy ha obligar a que me lo pidas-contestó Akane sentándose al lado de la niña y suspiró-mi madre... murió cuando yo era muy pequeña... no entendía el por que nos dejó a mi padre y a mis hermanas...-la niña la miró con cautela-pero cuando me hice mas mayor entendí que ella no nos dejó por que quiso, si no por que era la mejor...

-que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Kaori sin entender

-lo que quiero decir es que cuando estás enferma... -dijo Akane tristemente-no solo sufre la persona en cuestión, si no las personas que tienes alrededor... recuerdo muy poco cuando mi madre estaba enferma... pero pude ver lo mal que lo pasaba mi padre y mi hermana Kasumi.. pero también vi la tristeza de mi madre en sus ojos cuando ellos sufrían, ella se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada... al no poder recuperarse y no poder ver a su familia feliz-empezando a caer las lágrimas-a lo primero después de morir quería odiarla y preguntarla el por que se fue y nos dejó desemparados... pero cuando pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que no debía hacerlo, por que a si nunca sería feliz-sonriendo-yo se que mi madre está conmigo,no en cuerpo presente si no su espiritu... seguro que la tuya también está contigo aunque no la puedas ver

-lo que no comprendo por que se enfermó-dijo Kaori tristemente volviendo a mirar al estanque

-no lo se-dijo Akane poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña con una sonrisa y esta la miró-a veces pasan las cosas por alguna razón... pero te puedo asegurar que ahora que se lo que me va a pasar no dejaré que me alcance esta enfermedad

-de veras-dijo Kaori-intentaras no dejar a papa a mi hermano y a mi

-te lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa Akane y Kaori hizo lo mismo, y sin previo a viso la niña abrazó Akane que esta se sorprendió pero rápidamente la correspondió,al cabo de un rato las dos se separaron

-perdona por lo que dije antes-dijo Kaori apenada-la verdades que no te odio

-no te tienes por que disculpar... sabes la verdad nos parecemos mucho... yo fuera hecho lo mismo -con una sonrisa

-de verdad que no quieres a mi papa?-preguntó la niña con picardía,Akane se sonrojó y pensó que la niña se parecía mucho en eso a su hermana Nabiki

-a Ranma lo quiero mucho-dijo Akane en un susurro y Kaori sonrió

-entonces tendré que hacer algo para que os juntéis-dijo decidida y levantándose la niña con alegría

-espera... no tienes que hacer nada-dijo nerviosa Akane y levantándose

-no te preocupes por nada-con una sonrisa que Akane no le gustó-ah y no te cobraré nada

-creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Nabiki

-la tía Nabiki es guay... también la tía Kasumi... pero prefiero la tía Nabiki

-me lo suponía-dijo resignada Akane-te puedo hacer una pregunta?-la niña la miró

-claro

-tu papa-dijo algo tímida Akane-ha rehecho su vida? quiero decir... si se ha casado

-pues la verdad...

-y por que no me lo preguntas a mi-dijo una voz,Akane miró hacia donde probenía la voz y la niña también,Kaori al ver que se trataba de su papa fue corriendo hacia él abrazándolo y este la cogió en brazos y deseguida la soltó poniéndose a la altura de la niña-princesa, no te habras portado mal con Akane

-no papi-respondió feliz Kaori-hemos estado hablando... y no es tan mala como pensaba-M Ranma sonrió y se levantó para mirar Akane y la niña hizo lo mismo-Akane a lo que me habías preguntado... mi papa no se ha casado y ni siquiera tiene novia...-Akane se sonrojó-aunque entre la tía Nabiki y yo hemos intentado que saliera con chicas... pero co es tan raro... acaba estropendo las citas que tiene

-Kaori por que no te vas-dijo M Ranma-y ayuda a M Mousse y M Ryoga ha vuzcar el espejo griego... e intenta que tu hermano no haga de las suyas

-estoy segura que para compensar al maestro Happosai habrá ido junto con Ryu a la habitación de Akane-dijo la niña segura delo que decía

-y para que?-preguntó Akane

-se nota que no conoces al maestro-dijo Kaori-pero hirán a tu habitación a por ropa íntima

-QUE!-dijo Akane empezando a enfadarse-como pille a esos dos niños se van ha enterar de quien soy

-bueno-dijo Kaori-voy ayudar a buscar el espejo... y detendré al tonto de mi hermano y al otro tonto-y sin mas se fue Kaori dejando a solas a M Ranma y Akane

-Akane-dijo M Ranma -quisiera pedirte disculpas-Akane no entendía el por que y esto lo notó M Ranma-por lo de mi hija y seguro que Junior habráhecho alguna de las suyas

-no tienes que disculparte-dijo Akane sin mirarle a la cara,ya que la ponía nerviosa,M Ranma se acercó a ella-son solo niños

-la verdad esque críar a dos niños con tantaenergía es bastante difícil... aunque he tenido la suerte de tener a mis padres,a tu padre,a tus hermanas y a los demás... Shampo y U-chan son las que mas me han ayudado

-que ironía-dijo Akane y levantó la cabeza para mirarle cual fue su sorpresa al tenerlo en frente,pero se tranquilizó lo mas rápido que pudo-quiero decir... lo de Ukio y Shampo... te llevas bien con ellas,bueno siempre te has llevado bien con ellas

-si me llevo bien con ellas... tú también te llevas bién,quiero decir te llevabas bien con ellas... siempre me equivoco... pasará los años y creo que estás conmigo... que nunca te fuíste... -M Ranma veía que Akane estaba intimidada y cambió de conversación-que ironía es la vida... quien diría que volvería a ver a la marimacho pero con menos edad ja ja ja -Akane se enfadó por el comentario

-y tú, pasaran los años y seguiras siendo el idiota,pervertido y egocentrico

-a lo mejor lo de egocentrico... asta lo de idiota, pero lo de pervertido te puedo asegurar que no...-Akane lo obsevaba mientras hablaba,era tan diferente, tan tranquilo,la verdad es que Akane se fijó que estaba asta mas atractivo,su expresión era mas seria,miró sus ojos le faltaba ese brillo que a ella tanto le gustaba,definitivamente ese no era el Ranma que ella conocía,ahora había un silencio entre los dos M Ranma la obsevó, si que era diferente a la última vez que la vio, aquí era mas niña, la faltaba madurar pero definitivamente era ella ,de la mujer de la cual se enamró con esa misma edad,recordó los momentos que vivieron juntos y se entristeció sobre el último que vivió con ella, en esa cama del hospital,tan demacrada,tan delgada y despidiendose de él,M Ranma cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de olvidar ese último recuerdo,al abrirlos lo único que quería era un abrazo de ella algo anelado en años -Akane... sería mucho pedirte un abrazo...se que...-M Ranma no continuó por que Akane sin pensarlo lo abrazó y él la correspondió sin dudarlo

-no tienes que pedirmelo-fue lo que dijo Akane-M Ranma,el que me tienes que perdonar eres tú... -empezando a llorar-estoy segura que yo nunca quedría alejarme de ti...pero lo hice...no luche lo suficiente para quedarme contigo...siento mucho que estes sufriendo por mi culpa...yo no quiero morirme...y estarlejos de tí... no entiendo por que a mi...e intentado reconfortar a Kaori... pero yo estpy peor que ella... me odio a mi misma ...por dejar a Kaori...a Junior...y sobre todo a tí M Ranma... no quiero pasar por eso... quiero vivir ... y embejecer contigo... quiero llevarme bien con Ukio y sobre todo con Shampo...-ella se rió por lo que había dicho y él hizo lo mismo

-dentro de poco te llevaras bien con ellas...y sobre lo otro, yo ya lo se-separándose del abrazo y quitándola las lágrimas con el dedo-al que se lo tendrías que decir es a mi yo de este tiempo

-no quiero perderlo-dijo Akane sollozando-pero ha veces se hace tan difícil

-se que en la forma que te trata no es la correcta...pero lo hace solo por miedo-lo miró Akane sin entender-al no ser correspondido...y es su forma también de decir te quiero-suspiró hondamente-eres tan hermosa-Akane se sonrojó,M Ranma se acercó lentamente asta que la beso,ella corespondió el beso,por la diferencia de altura él la levantó para estar los dos mas comodos,ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él en su cintura fuertemente,el beso era lleno de amor y de anelo,los dos profundizaron el beso asta que no les quedó aire y se separaron mirandose a los ojos con una sonrisa,M Ranma la depoditó en el suelo acariciándola la mejilla-gracias...lo necesitaba-ella no dijo nada

-M Ranma-dijo una voz,los dos miraron y era un M Ryoga enfadado

-que es lo que te pasa-dijo M Ranma,M Ryoga se acercó a ellos,ya sin enfado

-tenemos que ir a visitar a mi querida Ukio

-solo era eso-dijo M Ranma

-si...no sabes lo que la estoy echando de menos

-M Ryoga no puedes vivir sin ella, verdad-dijo Akane con una sonrisa,de repente aparecieron los cuatro niños,con M Mousse y Ranma que este parecía enfadado

-maldito viejo pervertido-dijo Ranma enfadado-si supieras Akane lo que encontrado en su cuarto

-el que has encontrado?-preguntó Akane

-tu ropa interior-dijo Ranma pero rápidamente se tapó la boca esperando la reacción de su prometida el por que el sabía que era suya

-y tu como sabes que es suya-dijo con picardía M Mousse,Ranma se puso como un tomate y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

-por el tamaño...Akane es una tabla de planchar -Ranma no pudo acabar por que Akane sacó su gran mazo y se lo estampó en la cabeza

-ya nos podemos ir a ver a Ukio-y todos se fueron sin decir nada

Continuará........................

-


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Los dos prometidos, los cuatro niños, M Mousse, M Ranm y M Ryoga llegaron al restaurante de Ukio y se pararon en la puerta

-tengo tantas de comer la comida de Ukio-dijo Junior mirando a cielo cayéndose la baba

-mi mama es la mejor cocinera del mundo-dijo con orgullo Ryo

-pero que dices-dijo Shaori- mi mama es mejor cocinera que la tuya

-eso no es verdad

-si es la mejor-dijo Shaori

-no

-si

-No

-Si dijo Shaori enfadada-arreglemos esto con una pelea

-de acuerdo-dijo Ryo, el niño iba atacar a Shaori pero su padre lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta al igual que Shaori que su padre también la agarró

-discutís por tonterías-dijo Ranma

-oye no te metas-dijo Junior

-que te crees niño -dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-he sabéis donde está Ryoga?-preguntó Akane

-seguro que se perdió ese cerdo-dijo Ranma

-no le llames a si-dijo Akane-mas quisieras tú parecerte a él-de repente se escuchó el sonido de un timbre de bicicleta,Shampo sin pensarlo saltó a los brazos de Ranma pegando su cuerpo al del chico de la trenza

-airen-dijo Shampo sensualmente-tener cita con Shampo-se acercó a sus labios -o mejor un beso-en esos unas espátulas pequeñas hizo que los dos se separasen -tonta chica de la espátula

-Ukio-susurró Akane

-como te atreves a intentar besar a mi Ran-chan-dijo Ukio enfadada

-Ranma como le puedes hacer esto Akane-salió del restaurante el chico de la pañoleta

-Ryoga-dijo con alegría Akane-estaba preocupada por ti

-de…de veras Akane-dijo sonrojado Ryoga,miró a Ranma enfadado-Ranma como puedes tratar de estar con otras chicas teniendo como prometida Akane

-Shampo creer que este es el momento para luchar por airen

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ukio-Akane será mejor que te unas a la pelea

-no creo que chica violenta querer-dijo Shampo-es demasiado cobarde

-como te atreves a decirme eso-dijo enfadada Akane-y claro que voy a luchar y que quede claro que no lo hago por Ranma-se escuchó una risa siniestra en ese momento junto con pétalos negros -Kodachi

-jo jo jo yo también voy a pelear por mi amado Ranma-dijo la rosa negra-por que Ranma me ama a mi no a unas plebeyas

-a quien llamas plebeya-dijo Akane-ponte en guardia Kodachi-Akane y Kodachi empezaron a pelear,al igual que Shampo y Ukio

-antes os lo pasabais muy bien-dijo Kaori sorprendida por lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-eso es lo que parece-respondió M Ranma-pero no era tan divertido

-Shampo!-gritó un chico con pelo largo negro y abrazó a Ryoga que este se enfadó -mi amor por que no me has esperado-recibió dos puñetazos en la cara

-Mousse ponte las gafas… y soy Ryoga

-a Shampo no gustar que la confunda por un chico-el chico pato se puso sus gafas,la amazona se fue a seguir con su combate

-Hola Ryoga-dijo alegremente Mousse y miró a Ranma seriamente-Saotome

-bueno,creo que tú también has venido a pelear Mousse-dijo Ranma-entonces a que esperáis los dos-Mousse y Ryoga atacaron al chico de la trenza y en ese momento escucharon un grito de guerra que Ranma supo que era Kuno

-Ranma Saotome-gritó el rayo azul-voy a vencerte para que el hechizo que tienes sobre la bella doncella Akane Tendo y la chica de cabellos de fuego no exista … maldito hechicero-Ranma estaba cada vez mas furioso y sin pensarlo le dio una patada a Kuno que salio volando por el cielo,la pelea seguía entre Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse, el chico cada vez le costaba mas evadir los ataques de sus contrincantes y de repente le vino la idea para deshacerse de uno de los dos, Ranma atacó a Mousse y al final lo lanzó al río que esse te convirtió inmediatamente en un pato furioso,ahora el combate era entre Ranma y Ryoga los dos estaban igualados y también cansados, los se dieron un puñetazo en la cara cayendo al suelo de cansancio y respirando fuertemente

En la pelea de las chicas Akane que peleaba contra Kodachi iba a favor de las dos por que estaban mue igualadas,Akane se la notaba que estaba cansada,pero al mirar la cara de su contrincante se enfadaba por que todo el rato estaba con una sonrisa de vencedora sin pensarlo la chica de cabello corto azulado saco su legamazo y la envió a volar

-Shampo eres una tramposa-dijo Ukio enfadada ya que estaba en la pared incrustada por unos cubiertos-me lanzaste estos cubiertos para que no me pueda mover

-en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale-dijo Shampo girándose para quedar cara a cara con Akane-ahora tú contra mi chica violenta … y después de esto airen será mío-la amazona empezó atacar Akane sin piedad,la chica Tendo la costaba esquivar los ataques de la amazona ya que era muy ágil ,sin darse cuenta Akane se chocó contra la pared y la amazona se paro con una sonrisa de triunfo,esta iba a atacar con un puñetazo Akane pero cual fue su sorpresa que fue detenido por Ranma

-Akane-dijo Ranma girándose a la chica para encararla-cuantas veces debo decirte que no debes de luchar contra Shampo

-con que derecho te metes en mi pelea Ranma-dijo Akane enfadada

-no entiendes que Shampo es mas fuerte,ágil que tú-dijo Ranma-y tú eres mas débil y sobre todo eres torpe, entiende que Shampo es mejor que tú en todo y no solo ella también Ukio-Akane al escucharlo ya no pudo contestar no por estar enfadada si no triste y con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar y lo único que hizo fue marcharse al restaurante,Ukio miró a Ranma enfadada y se fue tras Akane,Mousse transformado en pato también en dirección al restaurante,Ryoga se levantó del suelo enfadado con Ranma y dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado también se fue l restaurante de Ukio,Junior iba a decirle algo a Ranma pero le tapo la boca M Ryoga diciendo que deberían entrar al restaurante y los niños le siguieron con M Mousse al restaurante

-Ranma-dijo Shampo el chico de la trenza se giró y sorprendido al escuchar su nombre por la amazona-no deberías de tratar a si a ella … o si no … la perderás … como amiga cuando tu seas mi esposo-y sin mas la amazona se fue al restaurante

-Shampo tiene razón -dijo M Ranma-si yo estuviera en tu lugar no la trataría de esa forma

-y yo te recuerdo que no lo estas-dijo Ranma seriamente

-yo perdí Akane por que ella murió pero tú la perderás de la forma mas fácil y estúpida … no pasa nada por expresar lo que sientes

-y quien te ha dicho que yo estoy enamorado de Akane

-no me hagas reír,tengo que decirte que tú y yo somos la misma persona y que he tenido tu edad,se perfectamente lo que sientes por ella … no seas idiota y aprovecha todo el tiempo posible con ella o si no te arrepentirás-M Ranma se fue al restaurante

-él tiene razón-susurró Ranma en voz alta -tendría que arreglar esta situación, si es lo que voy hacer, me voy a presentar allí dentro y voy ha decir lo que siento por Akane, a si Shampo ni Ukio se meterá en medio ni los demás tampoco-Ranma con paso decidido entro al restaurante-tengo que deciros algo chicos-gritó el chico de la trenza y todos le miraron el busco con la mirada Akane y se encontraba en una mesa sentada sorprendentemente para Ranma con Shampo y Ukio

Continuará …..

**Notas de autora: **se que este capitulo no es muy largo,perdonar por las faltas de ortagrafía lo que pasa que no estoy acostumbrada ha escribir en castellano estoy acostumbrada en catalan por que soy catalana que pertenece esta comunidad a España...

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HABÉIS DEJADO

por fa dejarme comentarios constructivos

que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU**


	10. Chapter 10

pensamientos- _"pensar"_

Capitulo 10

Todos estaban en el restaurante de Ukio mirando a Ranma menos Akane que continuaba con la cabeza gacha, Ranma por otra parte estaba nervioso por tantas miradas dirigidas a él, rápidamente negó con la cabeza para quitarse los nervios y sin decir nada se dirigió Akane seriamente agarrándola por la muñeca y es cuando ella lo miró con tristeza y mezcla de enfado

-tenemos que hablar Akane-dijo Ranma seriamente y Akane se sorprendió

-y de que quieres hablar -dijo Akane

-aquí no-dijo mirando a todos -en otro lugar, para estar a solas y sin que nadie nos interrumpa

-y que te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo?-Akane enfadada

-es que ... necesito decirte algo importante

-a si... pues no necesito que me vuelvas a decir los defectos que tengo... gracias a ti ya los se

-no se trata de eso... y sobre eso yo... te pido perdón-dijo Ranma lo último en un susurro, Akane abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por que Ranma se disculpara y sobre todo delante de todos hizo un suspiro y se levantó haciendo que Ranma la soltara

-de acuerdo... si es tan importante lo que me tienes que decir ... iré contigo-Ranma al escuchar esas palabras esbozó una sonrisa, Akane ya estaba fuera del restaurante antes de que Ranma se diera cuenta

-nos veremos mas tarde chicos-dijo Akane alegremente y a si los dos prometidos se fueron del lugar

-de que querer hablar airen con la chica violenta

-no lose Shampo... pero ha dicho que no lo interrumpieramos-dijo Ukio levantándose de la mesa donde estaba sentada con Shampo y Akane-os voy a preparar unas de mis mejores tortas

-genial... a mi me gustan mucho-dijo feliz Kaori,Ukio sonrió

-entonces en un futuro todos nos llevaremos bien?-preguntó Ukio

-si-dijo M Ryoga -pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

-Shampo aún no creerlo-dijo la amazona sentándose en la barra -nosotros llevarnos realmente mal

-esas son las aparencias-dijo M Ranma-además que cada uno teníamos nuestras cosas para comportarnos de este modo

-Shampo no creer que airen casarse con chica violenta por decisión propia

-hay Shampo en el fondo aunque no queramos reconocerlo sabemos que Ranma y Akane se quieren-dijo Ukio algo triste pero se le pasó rápido al ver a los niños que tenía en frente de ella, ya que les habían explicado la verdad los niños, menos que Akane en un futuro morirá

-por lo menos yo tener una niña fuerte-dijo Shampo mirando a Shaori-aunque sea de Mousse

-pues claro que soy fuerte-dijo Shaori-mi mama y mi papa me han entrenado muy bien y la abuela Coolone también

-los entrenamientos de la abuela Coolone como el del maestro Happosai son los mejores y los mas intensos-dijo Junior-aparte de divertidos Ukio les puso las tortas a cada uno de ellos y para ella misma y se sentó en la barra con ellos al lado de M Ranma

-no puedo creer que ese viejo Happosai os entrene sin haceros ninguna locura-dijo Ryoga

-alguna si que les ha hecho -dijo M Mousse-verdad chicos

-si-dijo Ryo con la boca llena-sobre todo a mi y a Junior

-cuando nos quitó la fuerza fue bastante penoso-dijo Junior enfadado y tragándose un trozo de torta

-típico de ese viejo pervertido-dijo Mousse

-también la abuela nos a enseñado menos a Kaori por que ella no quería una forma para vencer al contrincante de la forma mas fácil-dijo Shaori

-yo no quise por que es hacer trampa-dijo Kaori

-no pongas excusas -dijo Junior-lo que pasa es que esa técnica es demasiado difícil para ti

-eso no es verdad niño tonto-enfadada Kaori

-si es verdad-continuó Junior

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-basta los dos-gritó M Ranma y los dos se callaron pero sacándose la lengua mutuamente

-la verdad es que estos dos niños no pierden la costumbre de Akane y Ranma a lo de pelear-dijo Mousse

-si-dijo M Ryoga-eso se hecha de menos... en nuestro tiempo lo echamos de menos...estaban casados y no paraban de discutir por cosas insignificante

-si no lo hacen es por que ya se llevan mejor-dijo Ukio-a demás no es bueno que los hijos vean como sus padres discuten...puede ser asta un trauma

-mis padres no lo hacen por que mi mama no está con nosotros-dijo Junior como si nada, Ukio Mousse y Shampo se sorprendieron y miraron a Junior

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Mousse

-chica violenta y airen se separaran?-dijo Shampo-si es eso, por que la chica violenta dejar los niños con airen

-mi mama murió por una enfermedad-dijo Kaori-cuando Junior tenía seis meses

-Que!-dijeron a la vez Shampo,Ukio y Mousse

-como que la Tendo morirá-dijo Mousse

-que enfermedades tan mala para que no lo soportara-dijo Ukio impresionada por la noticia

-por una enfermedad llamada ....-dijo Kaori y se puso a pensar como se llamaba la enfermedad

-cáncer-dijo M Ranma

-Shampo saber que esa enfermedad es casi incurable

-pobre Akane-dijo Ukio

-y airen y chica violenta saber-dijo Shampo preocupada

-si lo saben-dijo M Ryoga

-Shampo por que llamas chica violenta a mi mama-dijo Junior

-por que Shampo creer que es bastante violenta...sobre todo cuando saca su mazo y llevar a volar al pobre airen

-por lo que he podido ver papa se lo buscaba -dijo Kaori

-la verdad es que si ja ja ja -dijo M Mousse, todos empezaron a reír menos M Ranma

En el parque se encontraban Ranma y Akane que se sentaron en un banco

-que es lo que me tenías que decir Ranma-dijo Akane mirando al suelo

-pues yo...-dijo Ranma bastante nervioso jugando con sus dedos y pensando-"esto va ser mas difícil de lo que yo pensaba"

-si no vas ha decir nada... será mejor que me marche de aquí-dijo Akane con intención de levantarse

-recuerdas lo que te dije anoche

-lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo Akane con un suspiro y mirando a su prometido que estaba nervioso-pero se ve que tú no

-yo ... yo ... lo recuerdo perfectamente-suspiró para coger fuerzas y la miró a los ojos-lo que te quiero decir es que-"_como siga con estos nervios me va a dar un infarto_"-pensó Rnma y volvió a suspirar -lo ... que ... yo ... quiero ... decirte ... es que... "_venga Ranma tu eres el artista marcial mas fuerte y esto no te tiene que asustar_... _pero que estoy pensando el gran Ranma Saotome no le tiene miedo a nada y menos a una simple declaración"_

-hay Ranma me estás asustando.... que es tan importante que no puedes decirme-dijo Akane poniéndose nerviosa por la actitud del chico de la trenza-"_piensa algo Akane o si no nos tiraremos todo el día aquí_..._ya se que decirle_" Ranma no sabía que eras tan cobarde para decirme lo que me tengas que decirme

-Akane yo no soy ningún cobarde-dijo Ranma enfadado por las palabras de su prometida y agarrándola de los hombros aunque no se dio cuenta que las palabras de la chica de pelo corto azulado había tenido el efecto que ella quería -y por eso te lo voy a decir, yo quería estar a solas contigo para decirte... y quiero que lo escuches bien por que no te lo voy a repetir lo has entendido...-Akane estaba sonrojada por la cercanía que tenían los dos-quería decirte que para mi tú eres muy importante, y que si te pasara algo no podría vivir sin tí, y que ni Shampo ni Ukio son tan importantes como tú, que a ellas las quiero como unas amigas y ya esta y en cambio a ti...-suspiró- yo a ti ... te amo... y si te digo esas cosos es por esconder lo que siento.... y también por que me da rabia que prefieras a otro antes que a mi, como por ejemplo a Ryoga ... ya estoy cansado de la peleas que tenemos y lo que quiero es que nos comportemos como prometidos que somos para que en un futuro nos casemos.... por que solo te quiero a ti como mi futura esposa...por que es a ti a la única que amo-Ranma al acabar la miró detenidamente y vio que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, pero lo peor de todo es que el chico de la trenza no recibía respuesta

-Ranma -dijo Akane en un susurro-yo ...

-entiendo Akane-dijo Ranma creyendo que la chica le iba a dar una respuesta negativa-que tú no sientas lo mismo que yo -iba a levantarse pero una mano fina le agarró y este se giró

-Ranma eres un idiota-dijo Akane ahora enfadada por que el chico de la trenza no la dejó hablar -ahora quiero que me escuches a mi antes de que saques una conclusión equivocada ... yo solo te voy a decir cuatro palabras... yo también te amo -Ranma se sorprendió pero al instante sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su prometida

-lo dices en serio-sentándose al lado de su prometida

-si-dijo Akane sonriendo-pero como tu has dicho no te lo volveré a repetir...-Akane iba a seguir hablando pero le fue imposible por que Ranma se apoderó de los labios de la chica para besarla con mucho amor, Akane se sorprendió por el acto de su prometido al principio pero de seguida correspondió, el beso tan especial y añorado por los dos que no lo querían romper pero lo tuvieron que hacer por la falta de aire, los dos al depararse se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa, Ranma la acarició la mejilla a su prometida dulcemente y poniendo su frente en la frente de ella

- sabes-dijo Ranma-si te lo volveré a repetir las veces que haga falta...-besándola de nuevo en los labios rápidamente -te amo Akane Tendo

-yo también te amo Ranma Saotome-y los dos se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con mucha pasión, pero en ese momento un carraspeó los hizo separarse y mirar a la persona que los había interrumpido

-que pena chicos que no haya traído la cámara de fotos

-Nabiki, que haces aquí-fue las palabras de una sonrojada Akane, aunque Ranma estaba igual que ella o peor

-te estaba buscando -dijo Nabiki algo pícara -chicos siento mucho haberos interrumpido-ninguno de los dos dijo nada-te estaba buscando por que tengo dos cosas que decir... la primera es importante pero no tanto como la otra cosa

-venga Nabiki suéltalo ya -dijo Ranma levantándose del banco

-si no me fueras interrumpido ya lo fuera dicho Ranma

-eso significa que estoy aprendiendo de ti Nabiki

-en otro momento le preguntaré Akane que ta besas-dijo Nabiki y Ranma se cayó sonrojado

-venga Nabiki di lo que tenías que decirme-dijo impaciente Akane poniéndose de pie

-lo primero es que Happosai a vuelto a casa a si podréis pedirle el espejo griego

-dudo que por las buenas ese viejo nos lo de -dijo Ranma

-sinceramente ese es vuestro problema

-Nabiki no digas esa-dijo Akane-Happosai nos lo tiene que dar, para que los niños, M Ryoga, M Mousse y M Ranma vuelvan a su tiempo

-si tienes razón -dijo Nabiki y miró Akane con picardía-tienes que estar contenta M Ranma está muy bien... quien diría que este niñito que tengo aquí al lado se convertiría en un hombre tan apuesto-Ranma y Akane iban a contestarla pero una voz a espaldas de ellos lo impidió

-gracias cuñadita...viniendo de ti es un gran alago

-tía Nabiki-dijo Kaori acercándose a ella

-M Ranma donde están los demás-dijo Akane

-han ido al Dojo -dijo M Ranma que se acercó a ellos

-hemos visto al maestro seguido de muchas chicas, y se han ido al Dojo-dijo Kaori

-ahora será mas difícil encontrar el espejo griego-dijo Ranma

-por eso no te preocupes-dijo M Ranma-mi hijo Junior sabe como domar al viejo Hpposai

-a si me gustaría verlo-dijo Ranma sin creer lo que le decía M Ranma

-y cual es la otra cosa que me tenías que decir Nabiki-dijo Akane

-esta es la mejor-dijo Nabiki

-antes tienes que darme tres helados de chocolate con fresas-dijo Kaori de la misma actitud pone cuando quiere estafar a alguien

-no digas tonterías Kaori-dijo M Ranma enfadado

-es que yo los quiero-dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos-son tan ricos y deliciosos

-no la hagáis caso-dijo M Ranma-su tía Nabiki solo laenseña estupideces

-oye-dijo Nabiki indignada-no son estupideces

-para mi si-dijo M Ranma

-Nabiki quieres acabar de decir lo que nos tenías que decir-dijo Ranma

-de acuerdo-dijo Nabiki-la otra cosa es que mañana Akane y yo vamos a ir a Tockio

-para que tenemos que ir-dijo Akane

-no recuerdas que te comenté que llamé a un amigo mío-dijo Nabiki y su hermana afirmó -pues el padre de mi amigo es un gran médico ... y vamos para que él te rebise .... para saber si estás enferma o no ... y si lo estás en un futuro no abandonaras a mi queridísimo cuñadito

-crees que si se lo detectan podrá salvarse Akane-dijo M Ranma

-claro que si-dijo segura Nabiki-si se lo detectan cuando la enfermedad no está avanzada puede superarla ... y podrá vivir asta que sea una anciana llena de arrugas

-entonces mañana sin falta tendrás que ir al médico-dijo Ranma cogiéndola de la mano y como si fuera una orden

-me pregunto que fuera pasado si no os fuera interrumpido -dijo con una sonrisa Nabiki, Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron

-seguro que yo fuera nacido antes de tiempo-dijo Kaori de la misma actitud que Nabiki-verdad que si papa

-seguro que si -dijo M Ranma

-queréis callaros y dejarnos en paz-gritó enfadada Akane

-será mejor que nos marchemos-dijo Ranma-quiero saber como hará Junior para que Happosai le de el espejo griego

-yo nunca he dicho que se lo vaya a dar-dijo M Ranma-mas que nada se lo va a quitar y de una forma muy fácil

-entonces a que esperamos-dijo Akane-vayamos a casa- y a si todos se dirigieron al Dojo

Continuará ..........................................

**Nota autora: **espero que os haya gustado este capitulo se que he tardado algo en actualizar pero prometo que la próxima vez no pasará ... gracias por todos vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir y espero seguir recibiendo ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía me esmero mucho para no tenerlas .... que paséis un buen día y un saludo

**_Milk goku _**


	11. Chapter 11

pensamientos- _"pensar"_

Capitulo 11

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kaori y M Ranma llegaron al Dojo y pudieron ver como todos miraban Happosai que este estaba muy tranquilo fumando de su pipa

-ya entendí-dijo Happosai tranquilamente-queréis el espejo griego para que ellos vuelvan a su tiempo

-eso mismo-dijo Shampo seriamente

-yo os lo daría-dijo Happosai-pero antes Ranma me tendría que hacer un favor

-que tipo de favor-dijo enfadado el chico de la trenza

-quiero que modeles para mi-dijo Happosai sacando un traje probocativo

-estas loco viejo pervertido-gritó enfadado Ranma-no ves que soy un hombre, Haposai lo miro con una sonrisa pervertida y le lanzó agua fría a Ranma

-ahora eres una linda chica-Ranma se enfureció mas y le iba a dar un golpe al viejo pero este con su gran rapidez se puso al lado de Akane-aunque si no quieres hacerlo seguro que Akane le quedará muy bien-lanzándose el viejo a los pechos de Akane pero no llego por que esta le asestó un puñetazo en la cara-oh Akane como me puedes tratar a si un viejecito que le quedará muy poco tiempo de vida

-Haposai por que en una vez no es conciente de lo que pasa-dijo Akane enfadada

-no-dijo Happosai-como vosotros dos os váis portado tan mal conmigo no os lo daré asta que Ranmay tu también Akane modeléis para mi con uno de mis tesoros

-que estás loco-gritó Ranma y suspiró-de acuerdo lo haré yo... pero Akane la dejas

-de ... de veras lo harás-dijo Happosai cayéndole la baba pensando como modelaba la chica Ranma con una ropa íntima

-deja de imaginarte cosas viejo pervertido-dijo Ranma -no puedo creer que haga algo tan humillante

-no tienes por que hacer-dijo Junior acercándose a la chica pelirroja-aunque la transformación es genial

-a si ... para tu información a mi no me gusta -dijo Ranma -espera un momento ... tú no sabes de esta transformación

-no-dijo Junior -entonces con agua fría te transformas en chica-Ranma afirmó con la cabeza

-y como te vuelves a transformar en chico-dijo Ryo interesado y sorprendido-no me digas que no te puedes volver chico

-claro que puedo-dijo Ranma enfadado-pero si Mousse antes se ha transformado en pato ... no os habéis dado cuenta

-si-dijo Kaori-pero no le hemos prestado atención ... ahora como te transformas en chico

-es muy sencillo-dijo Ukio-hay que echarle agua caliente

-puedo hacerlo-dijo feliz Junior-por fa, por fa

-no-dijo Ranma -en cambio a ti Happosai primero dame el espejo griego ... espero que lo tengas

-claro que lo tengo-dijo Happosai-está escondido en mi habitación ... venga Ranma será mejor que empieces a ponerte esta preciosidad -enseñándole la ropa intima y Ranma se enfureció, y en ese momento Happosai cayó al suelo inconsciente y Ranma no sabía lo que había pasado como los demás

-que le pasa-dijo Ranma sin entender

-te dije que Junior se podía ocupar de ese viejo -dijo M Ranma

-pero como lo ha hecho?-dijo Ryoga

-lo único que he visto que el niño estaba al lado del viejo y después cayó inconsciente al suelo-dijo Mousse

-que vista mas lenta tenéis todos-dijo Kaori

-la técnica que utilizó Junior nos la enseñó la abuela Coolone a él a mi y Ryo-dijo Shaori

-si al contrincante le das a un punto débil del cuerpo sin fuerza solo con concentración cae inconsciente durante un tiempo-dijo Junior

-por eso yo decía que era trampa-dijo Kaori

-impresionante-dijo Akane sorprendida

-has visto Tendo-dijo Gema-nuestro futuro nieto será muy fuerte como un Saotome

-si tienes razón Saotome-dijo Soun-pero también inteligente como los Tendo ja ja ja -y los dos hombres se abrazaron de felicidad

-que patéticos son los dos-dijo Nabiki negando con la cabeza

-yo creo que han heredado lo mejor deAkane y Ranma-dijo una feliz Kasumi

-en eso te doy la razón Kasumi-dijo Nabiki-por que si fueran heredado lo malo de los padres serían muy poco inteligentes y astamas cosas

-oye Nabiki -dijo Ranma indignado-que estás insinuando

-que eres poco inteligente -dijo Nabiki como si nada y dirigió la mirada a los tres hombres del futuro-será mejor que vayáis a la habitación de Happosai antes que despierte ... si es que queréis ir a vuestro tiempo

-es verdad-dijo M Ryoga feliz-niños os voy hacer una apuesta-todos le miraron

-de que tipo-dijo Shaori

-si vosotros cuatro encontráis el espejo griego antes que nosotros tres no estaréis castigados-dijo M Ryoga -que me decis

-de acuerdo-dijo Junior y los otros tres niños afirmaron-creo que no voy a tener castigo

-yo tampoco-dijo Ryo

-a que esperamos-dijo Kaori -vamos, no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo aquí sin hacer nada

-adelante-dijo Shaori-y que conste que yo lo encontraré antes

-ni lo sueñes-dijo Junior corriendo con los otros tres niños a la habitación de Happosai

-será mejor que vayamo-dijo M Mousse

-si-dijo M Ryoga -M Ranma no piensas acompañarnos?

-la verdad es que no-dijo M Ranma -se que vosotros dos lo encontraréis antes que esos niños

-como quieras Saotome-dijo M Mousse dirigiéndose junto con M Ryoga a la habitación de Happosai

-no es por nada pero deveríamos de ayudarles-dijo Ryoga

-yo estoy contigo Ryoga-dijo Mousse

-con mas personas ayudando mejor-dijo Ukio-yo iré ayudar

-Shampo saber por que tú querer ayudar

-a si-dijo Ukio-me puedes decir por que

-por que a chica con espátula le gusta chico perdido adulto-Ukio se sonrojó

-pero que dices eso no es verdad-dijo Ukio

-Shampo notar como mirarlo

-yo no le estaba mirando-gritó Ukio-pues mira tú ... tú no parabas de mirar a M Mousse -cruzándose los brazos

-la verdad es que Shampo ver que M Mousse ser muy atractivo y darme hija fuerte con decisión -Ukiomiró a Shampo sin entender y vio como la amazona salía de la sala-Shampo ir ayudar ha encontrar espejo-desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes

-espera Shampo-dijo Ukio-voy contigo para ayudar

-has oído Ryoga-dijo Mousse zarandeando a Ranma por que no tenía las gafas puestas-Shampo quererme a mi y no al idiota de Saotome-y Mousse recibió un puñetazo de Ranma

-no me digas idiota ... ahora ponte las gafas ... que soy Ranma

-ah eres tú ... me voy con mi Shampo

-espera Mousse ... voy contigo-dijo Ryoga detrás de Mousse para ir a la habitación de Happosai

-no me digas que Mousse seguirá igual-dijo Ranma

-no-dijo M Ranma como si nada-la verdad es Shampo que no le deja ni a sol ni a sombra

-valla ... que sorpresa-dijo Ranma

-ni que lo digas-dijo Nabiki-la pregunta es, como puede cambiar las cosas tanto

-Shampo siempre estuvo interesada en Mousse-dijo M Ranma-pero las leyes de las amazonas decían que se tenía que casar con el hombre que le venza

-entonces Mousse venció a Shampo?-preguntó Akane, y M Ranma la miró y la sonrió que este hecho hizo que Akane se sonrojara

-no-dijo M Ranma-Mousse debía vencerme a mi para poder casarse con Shampo ... la cuestión que lo hizo y los dos se casaron y son muy felices

-que Mousse te venció-gritó Ranma pero se calmó de seguida-seguro es una broma

-no es ninguna broma-dijo M Ranma-Mousse me venció ... la verdad me lo merecí por creerme ser el mas fuerte ... Mousse estuvo entrenando con Coolone y Shampo bastante tiempo fuera de Nerima ... un día vino me reto por el amor de Shampo y yo acepte ... y él me venció ... por eso nunca deves pensar que eres el mas fuerte, por que aparece alguien y te derrota y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo

-nome lo puedo creer-dijo Ranma negando con la cabeza

-y como fue lo de Ryoga y Ukio?-preguntó Kasumi tímidamente, y en ese momento apareció Nadoka con mas te

-eso ya lo sabía yo-dijo Akane-te acuerdadas cuando fuimos al túnel del amor perdido?-la hermana asintió-pues allí Ryoga y Ukio estaban muy unidos, asta Ukio como Ryoga se ponían celosos por que Ukio se fue un momento con Ranma y Ryoga conmigo ... pero lo mejor fue cuando se agarraron las manos y después se fueron para estar solos ... lo que ellos no sabían es que Ranma y yo les seguimos ... hacen una bonita pareja los dos ... verdad que si Ranma?

-ah decías algo-dijo Ranma sin escuchar nada ya queno le entraba en la cabeza que Mousse en un futuro le venciera en un combate, Akane se enfadó por ese hecho

-se puede saber que te pasa-dijo Akane

-es que no puede ser que Mousse me venza-dijo con tristeza Ranma

-no te preocupes hijo -dijo Nodoka echándole agua caliente por encima y transformándose en hombre -lo importante es que tú y Akane os casaréis y la demostraras lo varonil que eres -Ranma se sonrojó y Akane y M Ranma negó con la cabeza -ya sabes que nome gusta que te transformes en mijer

-mama por que no hablamos de esto en otro momento-dijo Ranma, y el padre de Akane y su padre se pusieron al lado del chico de la trenza poniéndole cada uno la mano en el hombro

-hijo -dijo Gema seriamente-cuanto antes tenemos que celebrar la boda

-eso mismo-dijo Soun de la misma actitud que su amigo-se que harás muy feliz a mi pequeña Akane

-y también harás que sea una mujer en todos los sentidos-dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa-Akane como M Ranma estaban bebiendo te lo escupieron por el comentario de Nodoka, Ranma por otro lado estaba mas rojo que un tomete y lo único que hizo es que su cabeza chocara con la mesa dandose un golpe seguidos por otros tantos

-si seguro que mi cuñadito es un hombreton en ese hambito-dijo Nabiki por que la divertía la actitud de Ranma

-por que no dejáis al pobre de Ranma-dijo Kasumi-seguro cuando llegue ese momento se comportará como un verdadero hombre y a mi hermana la hará sentir como una verdadera mujer-todos miraron Kasumi sorprendidos por su comentario y esta miró con una sonrisa a M Ranma-verdad que si M Ranma?

-si claro-respondió M Ranma-si os hace sentir mejor-con una sonrisa y mirando Akane -os puedo garantizar que mi Akane se sintió muy satisfecha, al igual que yo -Akane se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba Ranma

-podemos cambiar de tema-dijo Ranma que se había sentado correctamente pero con la cabeza gacha y M Ranma lo miró

-no tegusta hablar de este tema-dijo M Ranma -la verdad a mi me gusta hablar de este tema ... si queréis hacerme una pregunta mas de mi vida privada con mi Akane, yo os responderé con mucho gusto-todos menos Akane y Ranma le miraron por la actitud de M Ranma que estaba bastante serio

-Saotome hacemos una partida a nuestro juego-dijo Soun

-claro Tendo-dijo Gema levantándose para jugar a sus partidas tan entretenidas

-yo voy a traer unos pastelitos-dijo Kasumi levantándose para ir a la cocina,Nabiki por otra parte sacó su calculadora y empezó a toquetearla

-yo estoy feliz por que serás muy varonil -dijo Nodoka seriamente-no me fuera gustado utilizar la katana

-creo que no es necesario demostrar a nadie si es varonil ni nada por el estilo -dijo M Ranma

-será mejor que cambiemos de tema, si es lo que quieres, claro está-dijo Nodoka

-por mi no hay problema-dijo M Ranma-pero antes quiero decirte que yo no tengo ningún problema contigo mama ... solo que no me gusta que se cuestione sobre estúpideces ... yo en mi tiempo me llevo muy bien contigo por el hecho que me ayudaste a críar a mis hijos junto con mi padre y Soun pero eso no te da permiso a meterte en mi vida ni en mi tiempo ni en este tiempo ... no soporto que me controlen mi vida

-de acuerdo-dijo Nodoka-por lo menos podrías decir como fue que Akane y tú decidistéis casaros ... si quieres, claro está-los padres por esa pregunta volvieron a sentarse a la mesa, Nabiki dejó de hacer calculos, Kasumi llegó en ese momento dejando unos dulces en la mesa y ella sentándose, Akane y Ranma le miraron, M Ranma hizo un suspiro

-Akane y yo estabamos artos que nos controlaran la vida, y yo estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por perder contra Mousse y dejar que me controlaran todos empezando por mi padre y acabando por Nabiki, Akane y yo estabamos vida como pareja pero era díficil por que Nabiki sospechaba y siempre se metía donde no le llamaba, asta el día que nos descubrió besándonos en el parque, tuvimos suerte por que no llevaba cámaras ni nada por el estilo, pero ahí es cuando ella empezaba a chantagearnos que se lo iba a decir a nuestros padres y nos obligarían a casarnos, nosotros no queríamos por una simple razón éramos demasiado jovenes, Nabiki se lo contó a Kasumi, ella no se metía en la relación pero si nos decía cuando estabamos a solas con ellas o por separados, que cuando estuvieramos casados es cuando podríamos tener relaciones íntimas, Akane artos que nos dijeran lo que teníamos quehacer decidimos marcharnos de Dojo por una temporada y hacer algo para que nos dejaran en paz la familia como Ryoga y Ukio, estando en las montañas decidimos para que nos dejaran en paz los supuesta prometida y el supuesto pretendiente y la familia, hacer lo que la familia quería casarnos pero con algo que ellos no pudieran controlar-miró a todos-decidimos en que Akane se quedara embarazada y cuando lo estuviera casarnos solo nosotros dos sin nadie, por que todos lo que querían era sacar probecho y a si nadie lo sacaría solo nosotros dos

-pero necesitabais testigos-dijo Nabiki

-y los tuvimos ... fueron Sinosuke y su abuelo, estuvimos con ellos todo el tiempo asta que Akane tuvo a Kaori y luego nos volvimos hacia Nerima ... las caras de todos fue un poema ... sobre todo cuando les contamos que nos casemos estando embarazada Akane ... fue una pena no tener una cámara de fotos, me acuerdo como nos reímos ese día Akane y yo ... era lo que querían ... aunque ellos estaban tan enfadado ... me refiero a mis padres como a Soun que nos retiraron la palabra ... recuerdo que nació Junior y seguían enfadados solo contabamos con Shampo, Mousse, Ryoga y U-chan, también con Kasumi y Nabiki y sus parejas ... después Akane empezó a enfermar ... y es cuando Soun quiso acercarse a su hija pequeña, cuando ella ni siquiera podía hablar ... ella murió pensando que su padre la odiaba no solo su padre si no mi madre como mi padre ... por eso cuando iba a venir havia aquí me dijo que le diera un gran abrazo a su niña ... que cosa no ... ellos hicieron mal y espero que en este tiempo no lo hagáis

-ahora entiendo por que te pones a si -dijo Nodoka

-no puedo creer que por algo a si me enfade con mi hija-dijo Soun llorando-está claro que ahora puedo remediar esto lo voy a cambiar-miró a su hija y a Ranma-chicos-los dos prometidos le miraron-yo me comprometo a no meterme en medio, y vosotros diréis cuando os casaréis, pero no tardéis

-yo opino igual Tendo-dijo Gema

-yo intentaré no sacar probecho de la relación-dijo Nabiki

-M Ranma-apareció gritando M Ryoga -ya tenemos el espejo

-de veras-dijo M Ranma-quien lo encontró

-pues nosotras-dijo Ukio apareciendo detrás de M Ryoga y losdemás detrás de ella

-Shampo y Ukio encontrar espejo griego

-jo-dijo Shaori-seguro que nos castigaran-y los otrostres niños afirmarón

-vueno chicos-dijo M Mousse-aprobechar este día ques el último que estamos aquí

-entonces mañana por la mañana nos iremos-dijo M Ranma

-eso mismo-dijo M Ryoga-alguno de nosotros devería guardar el espejo griego para que Happosai no lo encuentre

-mejor que sea M Mousse-dijo M Ranma

-y por que yo?

-que quieres que sea M Ryoga?-dijo M Ranma -seguro que él lo perdería

-oye eso no es verdad-dijo M Ryoga

-no empecéis a discutir-dijo M Mousse

-Shampo ir a restaurante abuela preocupar

-yo voy contigo Shampo-dijo Mousse y la amazona le sonrió -mañana vendremos a deciros a diós

-yo también devo irme-dijo Ukio-no puedo tener el restaurante tanto tiempo cerrado ... Ryoga te vienes conmigo?

-claro que si Ukio-dijo Ryoga tímidamente -nos vemos mañana

-iré a preparar la comida-dijo Kasumi

-Kasumi espera-todos miraron Akane-te ayudaré a cocinar-la hermana sonrió y las dos se fueron a la cocina

-creo que mañana no podremos irnos-dijo M Ranma

-por que no papa-dijo Junior extrañado

-por que Akane nos matará con su comida-dijo M Ranma e inmediatamente empezó a reír y los demás le siguieron menos los niños que no entendían

Continuará ...........................

**Nota autora: **_espero que os haya gustado este capitulo .... perdonar por las faltas de ortografía .... y gracias por todos los comentarios y espero recibir mas _

Que paséis un buen día 

**_MILK GOKU _**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Una sonriente Akane apareció en el salón seguida con Kasumi que traían la comida, las dos hermanas se sentaron en la mesa

-Kasumi -dijo Soun y la mayor de las hermanas miró a su padre -tú has preparado alguna cosa?

-yo solo he ayudado Akane-dijo con una sonrisa Kasumi-yo y tía Nodoka estamos a dieta y he preparado esta ensalada para las dos

-muchas gracias Kasumi-dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa, todos miraban la comida que estaba en la mesa con cara de terror menos los cuatro niños que no entendían nada

-el aspecto no es muy bueno-dijo Junior y Akane lo miró queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada

-Junior no seas grosero-dijo Kaori-una vez me fijo Shampo y Ukio que lo importante es el sabor no la apariencia que tenga la comida

-mi mama en eso tiene razón-dijo Ryo

-yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Shaori, de repente Ranma y su padre se pusieron de pie y todos les miraron

-ahora que recuerdo-dijo Ranma con nervios-debo entrenar

-si -continuó Gema-hace tiempo que no tenemos un viaje de entrenamiento, verdad hijo

-si papa-dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la puerta con su padre-me siento en baja forma ja ja ja -en ese momento un baso golpeo a la cabeza de Gema y Ranma se asustó

-no pienso permitir que no pruebes mi comida-dijo Akane enfadada y cogiendo al chico de la trenza por la ropa-y tu tío Gema siéntate y come-ordeno la pequeña de los Tendo

-es … no tengo apetito-dijo Ranma

-eres un mentiroso-dijo Akane mas enfadada-seguro que si la fuera preparado Shampo o Ukio te la comerías sin rechistar

-es que ellas cocinan mucho mejor que tú-dijo Ranma y Akane lo soltó del agarre-seguro que no lo has probado

-no necesito probarlo-dijo Akane y se dio cuenta que M Ryoga, M Ranma y M Mousse se levantaban lentamente para irse del lugar para no ser notado por la chica de pelo corto azulado-y vosotros tres donde vais

-nosotros-dijo nervioso M Ryoga

-a un lugar donde no tengamos que comer veneno-dijo M Ranma seriamente

-no. No, no le hagas caso a M Ranma-dijo M Mousse dando un codazo a M Ranma en el brazo para que se callara -lo que pasa es que …-pensando-hace mucho tiempo que no …. Salimos a correr por Nerima

-pero que dices M Mousse-dijo Ryoga-el otro día salimos a correr

-cállate-gritó M Mousse

-todos vosotros sois unos cobardes-dijo Akane enfadada

-no entiendo por que os ponéis a si-dijo Kaori

-no es para tanto-dijo Shaori, y los cuatro niños sin pensarlo cogieron algo de comida y se la metieron en la boca para comérsela, los adultos se asustaron y Akane se puso feliz olvidándose del enfado

-Junior, Kaori, Ryo, Shaori, escupir eso, es veneno-dijo M Ranma asustado por la salud de los niños, los niños tragaron la comida y la dos niñas y Ryo en ese momento se desmayaron en cambio Junior empezó a cogerse el cuello y ponerse morado y dándose golpes en la cabeza en la mesa, Akane se asustó como los demás

-Junior escupe-dijo M Ryoga preocupado y Junior pudo coger un baso con agua y bebió

-pero que asco-dijo Junior y miró Akane -como puede ser que cocines tan asquerosamente mal-la chica no dijo nada

-creo que deberíais llevar a los niños a la habitación para que se recuperen-dijo Nabiki como si nada, Nodoka, Soun y Gema sin pensarlo se levantaron y cogieron a los tres niños y se los llevaron

-no puede ser que esté tan mal-sin pensarlo Akane probó algo de la comida que ella había preparado, inmediatamente la chica la escupió -no puede ser que esté tan agrio y salado … ni siquiera se que sabor tiene-Ranma se acercó a la cara de la chica

-debes de aprender de probarlo tú antes que los demás-dijo Ranma y separándose de ella -no entiendo como no te moriste de hambre-dirigiéndose a M Ranma

-por que cocinaba yo-dijo M Ranma y en ese momento entraron a la sala Gema, Soun y Nodoka

-valla Akane-dijo Nabiki-como puede ser que mi cuñadito sepa mejor cocinar que tú, y mira que es un hombre entre todos los hombres y muy varonil

-valla cuñadita-dijo M Ranma del mismo tono sin dejar que respondiera Akane-si quieres te demuestro lo varonil y hombre que soy -Nabiki con ese comentario no supo contestar

-mama Nodoka dice que cuando yo sea mayor debo de ser muy varonil-dijo Junior ya recuperado - y que eso se lo debo de demostrar a las chicas … lo que no entiendo que es lo que debo de demostrar

-cuando seas mas mayor lo sabrás-dijo M Mousse mirando al padre del niño-además teniendo el padre que tienes seguro que no tendrán que explicarte nada … y sabrás que hacer con las chicas

-no le metas nada en la cabeza a mi hijo-dijo M Ranma

-iré a llamar por teléfono para que nos traigan algo de comer-dijo Soun levantándose y dirigiéndose al teléfono para llamar

-si, tengo un hambre-dijo Ranma y los demás afirmaban con la cabeza ya que tenían hambre

-no decías que no tenías hambre al igual que tu padre-dijo Akane -al igual que vosotros tres

-lo que pasa Akane es que el apetito nos ha venido de repente-dijo M Ryoga-verdad chicos?

-eso mismo-dijo M Mousse

-Akane, a ver si te entra en la cabeza-dijo Ranma y en ese momento entró Soun y se sentó con el periódico para leerlo-cocinas mal, no hay nadie que pueda comer tu comida, tu comida solo se la puedes dar a tus enemigos para matarlos

-como te atreves Ranma a decirme eso-dijo Akane indignada y enfadada

-chicos no os peleéis-dijo Gema

-no te metas tío Gema-dijo Akane -lo que te pasa Ranma es que eres un mal agradecido yo preparo la comida con la mejor intención y tú nunca quieres probarla

-como quieres que pruebe una comida que está tóxica … lo que quieres es matarme

-eso no es verdad …. -gritó Akane, cosa que M Mousse, M Ryoga y Junior no paraban de reír por la pelea - yo hago todo lo posible para agradarte y que es lo que me encuentro, con tu desprecio

-pues si no fueras tan agresiva conmigo, yo sería mas amable contigo -al escuchar esto Nabiki miró con una sonrisa a la pareja al igual que Soun y Kasumi y los padres de Ranma-y seguro que nuestra relación sería mejor

-a si, entonces es culpa mía … típico de ti Ranma … todos tus problemas se los atribuyes a otra persona sabiendo que son tuyos

-no digas tonterías Akane … yo afronto todos mis problemas …

-eso es lo que tú te crees … entonces por que no pones las cosas claras con todas tus prometidas

-podría decir yo lo mismo con tus admiradores

-yo no tengo la culpa de tenerlos … en cambio tú las das coba y creen que tienen una esperanza

-parece que seas tonta Akane … ellas no me interesan … solo me interesas tú-en ese momento Ranma se tapó la boca sonrojado mirando a los que estaban en la sala que tenían una sonrisa pícara y después miró Akane que se estaba sonrojada y aguantando las ganas de reír, sin pensarlo el chico de la trenza se acercó a su prometida -podrías a verme a visado, no lo crees

-oye que yo no se lo que ibas a decir

-oíste Saotome-dijo Soun con lágrimas y este afirmó con la cabeza con felicidad, Ranma y Akane los miraron

-mi muchacho por fin se a declarado-dijo Gema

-ahora falta mi pequeña Akane-dijo Soun

-esto significa …

-esto no significa nada, papa-dijo Ranma

-pero por que no -dijo Soun

-por que no quiero casarme-dijo Ranma enfadado, Soun con una rapidez asombrosa abrazó Akane con un río de lágrimas

-Akane, debes de convencer a Ranma

-papa, yo tampoco quiero casarme-dijo Akane mirando a Ranma y le sacó la lengua y este hizo lo miso, Soun con tristeza se sentó en el lugar donde estaba

-papa-dijo Nabiki-prometimos que no nos meteríamos en la relación de estos dos tortolitos

-a quien llamas tortolitos-gritaron a la vez Ranma y Akane

-pues a vosotros dos-dijo Junior -sabéis sois muy divertidos-y los dos prometidos miraron al niño que estaba sonriendo-nunca he escuchado una discusión tan divertida, lo soléis hacer siempre?-los dos prometidos se miraron sin saber que decir y sonrojados

-Junior-dijo M Ranma-no les hagas esas preguntas tan tontas, debes de hacer preguntas mas interesantes

-si como por ejemplo-dijo M Ryoga con una sonrisa-ya os habéis besado, los prometidos estaban rojos-eso significa que si

-y ya habéis tenido sexo?-preguntó M Mousse y Ranma y Akane estaban tan rojos que no sabían donde meterse-creo que no

-chicos no os preocupéis ya llegará el momento-dijo M Ranma aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver las caras de los dos prometidos-venga chicos es una broma, no os pongáis a si, estáis muy rojos, seguro que una ducha con agua fría os calma -y sin mas empezó a reírse con una carcajada al igual que M Mousse y M Ryoga

-que graciosos-dijo en un susurro Ranma mirando hacia otro lado

La noche llegó y después de cenar todos se dirigieron a dormir, la noche fue tranquila asta que llegó el siguiente día, Akane como Nabiki se levantaron muy temprano por que tenían que ir al medico para que revisaran Akane, cuando era media mañana todos empezaron a levantarse menos Nodoka y Kasumi que llevaban un buen rato levantadas para preparar el desayuno, todos estaban en la sala desayunando

-donde están Akane y Nabiki?-preguntó M Ranma al notar que no había rastro de ninguna de las dos

-se fueron temprano-dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa-Nabiki gracias a un amigo suyo, llevó al hospital Akane para que la revisen por si ya se a manifestado la enfermedad que tendrá

-Y eso que significa, papa?-dijo Kaori

-pues si le encuentra la enfermedad ahora, en un futuro no la tendrá-dijo M Ranma con algo de tristeza

-eso quiere decir que si mama en este tiempo vive, en el nuestro también?-dijo Junior

-eso seria genial-dijo Shaori con felicidad

-entonces tendrías como mama un muerto viviente, que guay-dijo Ryo, todos menos los niños escupieron lo que tenían en la boca por la ocurrencia del hijo de M Ryoga

-yo siempre quise conocer un …-dijo Junior con felicidad pero su padre se adelantó para hablar

-no digáis tonterías -dijo M Ranma -si aquí Akane se recupera en nuestro tiempo no vivirá

-pero por que no?-preguntó Kaori

-por que en nuestro tiempo hace muchos años que Akane murió-dijo M Mousse, y los dos hijos de M Ranma se entristecieron

-es una pena-dijo Shaori con tristeza por ver a sus dos amigos tristes

-a mi me fuera gustado tener una madre a si-dijo Ryo pensando lo divertido que sería tener como madre un muerto viviente

-quieres de dejar de decir tonterías-dijo M Ryoga dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo M Mousse

-por que no os esperáis a que venga Akane y Nabiki-dijo Nodoka

-también dijeron Ryoga, Ukio, Shampo y Mousse que vendrían a despediros-dijo Kasumi

-de acuerdo-dijo M Mousse-esperaremos a que vengan todos, que os parece chicos

-por mi no hay problema-dijo M Ryoga

-por mi está bien-dijo M Ranma-no tengo a ninguna mujer que me espere-todos le miraron seriamente

-si fueras querido la tendrías-dijo Kaori

-mí hermana tiene razón -dijo Junior

-es que yo tengo una profesora que cuando ve a papa se sonroja y se pone nerviosa -dijo Kaori

-y tartamudea … es muy divertido

-yo les arregle una cita-dijo Kaori apenada-y papa la estropeó

-eso no es verdad-dijo M Ranma -lo que pasa es que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con una mujer

-fue la peor cita que podía tener una pareja-dijo M Ryoga

-lo que pasa es que les seguimos todos … estábamos felices … además Saotome esa mujer te hace tilín, verdad que si-dijo M Mousse

-no es tu asunto-dijo de mala gana M Ranma

-la cuestión es que fue un desastre-dijo Shaori-me acuerdo la cara que tenía mama y Ukio, es que como la chica es tan tímida y M Ranma también, no se aclaraban

-pues para mi fue divertida-dijo Ryo con una sonrisa-sobre todo cuando a M Ranma se le caía encima de ella o al revés ja ja ja

-para mi no fue nada gracioso-dijo M Ranma-la verdad es que lo pasé fatal y Yuri también …

-papa debías de darle otra oportunidad -dijo Kaori con cara de perro abandonado y M Ranma suspiró

-el abuelo Gema dice que es normal que una mujer se ponga nerviosa al estar delante de un Saotome-dijo Junior convencido por las sabías palabras de su abuelo paterno-entonces es normal que se ponga nerviosa delante de ti

-no le hagas caso en esas cosas a tu abuelo -dijo M Ranma

-M Ranma, yo creo que deberías tener otra cita con Yuri -dijo M Ryoga -ella está loquita por ti

-y a ti te gusta esa chica-dijo M Mousse

-M Ranma, entiendo por que no quieres tener ninguna cita con mujeres-dijo Soun serio-pero eres joven y creo que debes de rehacer tu vida al lado de una mujer … por que se que mi hija le gustaría saber que eres feliz

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kasumi y los demás asintieron

-es que …-dijo M Ranma

-nada de excusas M Ranma-dijo M Ryoga- algún día tus hijos serán mayores y se irán, entonces te quedarás solo, eso es lo que quieres?

-pues no

-pues rehace tu vida-dijo M Mousse-ahora que aún eres joven

-de acuerdo-dijo M Ranma -volveré a quedar con Yuri -en ese momento llegaron Shampo, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukio y Coolone

-hola a todos-dijeron los recién llegados

-hemos venido a tiempo?-preguntó Ukio

-si-dijo M Mousse-esperamos a que venga Akane y Nabiki

-donde estar?-preguntó Shampo

-han ido para que Akane se haga una revisión en el medico-dijo Kasumi

-M Ranma, Shampo me explicó lo que le a pasado en tu tiempo Akane-dijo Coolone-lo siento mucho muchacho

-no se preocupe Coolone-dijo M Ranma- pasó hace mucho tiempo-Nodoka trajo te para todos y esperaron a que llegara Akane con su hermana Nabiki, al cabo de dos horas las dos hermanas Tendo llegaron y todos miraron Akane

-Akane-dijo Ranma-que es lo que te han dicho?-la chica no contestó y al ver esto Nabiki decidió ella hablar

-los resultados no se dan en el mismo día que se hacen las pruebas-dijo seriamente Nabiki-pero como yo conozco al medico ha hecho una excepción y por eso hemos tardado mas tiempo en regresar a casa … -haciendo una pausa para continuar-como vosotros tres dijisteis que esta enfermedad podía tenerla en adolescencia por eso mismo yo decidí en ir al medico para que la revisen Akane … bueno la cuestión es que … Akane tiene esta enfermedad … pero el medico ha dicho que la tiene que operar para quitarle las células malignas y como no está avanzada la superará …

-de veras -dijo con mucha alegría Soun y abrazando a su hija menor

-pero después de la operación deberá hacer quimioterapia, que esto es muy doloroso y de pende cómo sea de fuerte la quimioterapia tendrá efectos secundarios como cambio de humor asta caída del cabello y algunas cosas mas … pero nos ha dado el cien por cien de que Akane superará está enfermedad

-y cuando la van a operar?-preguntó Ranma

-en la semana que viene, tal día como hoy -dijo Nabiki

-Akane-dijo Shampo y la abrazó-que alegría que te pondrás bien

-digo lo mismo-ahora fue Ukio que la abrazó

-gracias chicas-susurró Akane

-se que hay una noticia mala por la enfermedad, pero la buena es mucho mejor-dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa-por eso lo tenemos que celebrar

-estoy contigo Nodoka-dijo Gema

-Pero lo tendréis que celebrar sin nosotros-dijo M Ranma y todos le miraron-será mejor que nos vallamos

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo M Ryoga y sin mas todos que vinieron del futuro se levantaron y se fueron fuera seguidos por la familia Saotome, Tendo, los chinos, Ukio y Ryoga

-aquí tenéis una cebolla-dijo Gema

-gracias-dijo M Ryoga, cerró los ojos y empezó a señalar a los cuatro niños asta que M Mousse le tocó y paró el dedo en dirección de Shaori-te tocó … tu llorarás para que te salga la lágrima para irnos a nuestro tiempo -y le dio la cebolla a la niña china, y después se giraron para despedirse

-bueno será mejor que nos despidamos-dijo M Mousse acercándose a cada uno de ellos y M Ryoga hizo lo mismo, al igual que Ryo y Shaori

Me a encantado conocer a mi papa de joven dijo Kaori a Ranma

-a mi también me a gustado conocerte … y seguro que cuando seas mas mayor te parecerás a tu madre -la niña miró Akane y corrió abrazarla

-te echaré de menos mama -dijo Kaori con lágrimas -ojala fueras estado cuando competí en un torneo de artes marciales

-yo también te echaré de menos Kaori … me alegra tanto de tener una hija como tú … no llores si no yo también lloraré -dijo Akane con los ojos vidriosos, las dos se separaron

-Ranma-dijo M Ranma-espero que cuides bien Akane

-claro-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, M Ranma miró Akane y se dirigió a ella y la abrazó y después se separó

-sabes tengo que darte un montón de abrazos-dijo M Ranma volviéndola abrazar con fuerza y al cabo de un rato se separaron -este abrazo a sido de parte de mis padres, de tu padre, de tus hermanas, de Coolone, Shampo y U-Chan … y también de Hpposai -M Ranma la acarició la mejilla con suavidad -te quiero-susurró

-yo también te quiero-y sin mas M Ranma junto sus labios con los de Akane el beso fue rápido, Ranma al ver esto se enfadó pero rápidamente se le pasó por que si él estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, Junior se acercó a Ranma y lo abrazó

-espero que a partir de ahora trates bien a mi mama-dijo Junior-aunque es divertido ver vuestras peleas de enamorados

-sabes, me gusta que te parezcas a mi-dijo Ranma- y cuando seas mayor serás un experto en artes marciales

-lo se … voy a ser el mejor -Ranma sonrió por el comentario del niño, Junior se dirigió donde Akane y la abrazó fuertemente-te voy ha echar mucho de menos mami

-yo también a ti, Ranma -dijo Akane a su futuro hijo

-sabes nunca me llaman por verdadero nombre-dijo el niño con una sonrisa-me gusta como suena cuando lo dices tú

-te quiero mucho-dijo Akane

-yo a ti también-dijo el niño, Junior se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás, y con la mano alzada diciendo adiós todos desaparecieron del lugar, poco a poco todos se fueron del lugar cada uno a sus respectivos hogares o caceres dejando a los dos prometidos solos en el jardín del Dojo, Akane miraba al frente asta que sintió una mano en el hombro y esta se giró para ver a su prometido

-Ranma estás enfadado-dijo Akane y Ranma sonrió

-no lo estoy … si yo estuviera en el lugar de él también defuera besado-Akane sonrió

-sabes … estoy asustada … yo no quiero perderte por una enfermedad

-no lo harás -dijo Ranma abrazándola -por que no voy ha dejar que te alejes de mi

-te amo Ranma

-yo también te amo Akane -Ranma se acercó a sus labios para besarla apasionadamente y cuando notaron que les faltaba el aire se separaron y se sonrieron -será mejor que entremos

-sabes le voy a pedir a Kasumi que me ayude a cocinar

-por favor Akane no lo hagas-dijo Ranma poniendo las manos juntas en su cara

-pero es que tengo que aprender … tengo que ser la mejor cocinera para que me digas todos los días que te cocine

-de acuerdo … pero antes debes de probar lo que cocines

-de acuerdo, lo haré-dijo Akane marchándose a la cocina y Ranma se fue a la sala para ver la televisión

La semana pasó rápidamente y el día de la operación de Akane llegó, toda la familia estaba en el hospital y los amigos que antes eran enemigos también, la operación duró unas cuantas horas y subieron Akane a una habitación del cuarto asta que despertó, todos estaban contentos por que el medico dijo que la operación fue un éxito, al mes la dieron el alta medica pero tenía que seguir hiendo al hospital para hacer la quimioterapia, como dijo Nabiki esto sería duro y es como fue Akane la cambiaba el humor constantemente y lo de la perdida de cabello no la pasó, sus amigas de toda la vida la estuvieron apoyando y ayudando en todo al igual que Ukio y Shampo que se hicieron amigas inseparables, al igual que Ryoga y Mousse, a veces tenían sus peleas pero reseguida se les pasaba, cuando pasó unos años el medico que llevaba Akane la dijo que ya no tenía que hacer mas quimioterapia por que ya no la quedaba ninguna célula mala, y como habían decidido Akane y Ranma que cuando ya no le quedase ningún rastro de la enfermedad se casarían, y a si fue los dos prometidos se casaron sin ningún problema, a los cuatro mese de matrimonio Akane le dio la gran noticia a Ranma que estaba embarazada, al poco tiempo de decirle esta noticia Akane a Ranma, Shampo y Mousse se casaron y a los dos meses hicieron lo mismo Ryoga y Ukio, cuando Akane estaba de nueve meses de embarazo tuvieron a su primera hija y le pusieron de nombre Kaori los dos estaban muy felices, pero fueron mas felices cuando al año y medio nació su segundo hijo Ranma Saotome Tendo el heredero de la dinastía del combate libre

Fin

**Nota de autora: **_espero que os haya gustado el útimo capitulo de esta historia, al igual que la historia ... gracias por todos los comentarios no esperaba recibir tantos, y espero que me déis buestra opinion de como os ha parecido el final ... perdonar por todas las faltas de ortografía de este capitulo como en la historia en si ... muchas gracias por buestros comentarios me han ayudado a seguir con ella _

_que paséis un agradable día _

**MILK GOKU **


End file.
